Everything Changes: Of Blood & Memories
by kataang21
Summary: He hated the inequity that was brought upon him. He hated every moment spent in that wretched hellhole. And yet he would always find himself wishing she would never let him go, that things would stay as they were. But what he had yet to learn is that nothing stays the same, he had yet to learn that everything changes.
1. From Truth And Lies

_Ok, so this had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. And I should know because I don't usually do stupid things. I'm usually pretty perfect, if I do say so myself. __So what happened? Well, to fully understand the stupidity of my stupid act, we'll have to go to the begining of the story. _

**One : From Truth And Lies**

_**SOKKA'S POV**_

I looked up at the ceiling of the small space I now called my room. Well, it was more of a prison cell. I sighed and turned around to find myself facing the bars of the cell. With another sigh, I lowered myself to the ground and started to play with my usual playing rocks. Suddenly, I heard slow steps approach and stop in front of me. I looked up and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't my new best friend?", I said standing up to face her. "Care to play with me?", I pointed at the rocks. She rolled her golden ember eyes.

"I'm not interested in a play date,Water Tribe peasent.", she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. She slowly approached my cell and grabbed the bars.

"You know what I want.", she added in an irritated tone. I smiled even wider.

"You know, I forgot.", I said with a high pitched voice. "What was it that you wanted again, Azulikens?", I looked at her, acting curious. I wasn't sure how long I could keep playing dumb, but for now, it was what kept me alive. Her hand started to glow, and in under a second she shot fire into the ground.

"Count yourself lucky that's not your face, Southren scum", she warned me cooly, looking at the dark spot on the ground. I swallowed hard. She noticed that and smiled devishly. "You better tell me what I want to know.", she threatened.

"Or what?", I mocked. "What are you going to do? You don't really know where they are so you need me. What good am I to you dead?", I said, proud of my conclusion. She rubbed her chin.

"True.", she nodded, more to herself than to me. Then she looked at me like she could see right into my soul. "But at the end, I'm going to find him. It's up to what your ending will be; will you tell me what you know and let me set you free of this misery? Or will you keep playing dumb and rot here waiting for a miracle that you know will never come, trying to delay what you know will happen either way?", she looked at me seriously and waved her hand in my direction.

"It's your choice, really.", she said and started to turn away. "Think about it.", then she was gone, leaving her words to haunt my mind.

Was I really willing to torture myself when in the end she was going to find them anyways? Were my friends really worth that? I sighed. Worth it or not, they were my friends, my family. But my biggest problem was; how long could I really keep this up?

_**AZULA'S POV**_

I sat on my bed. It seemed as if I had surrounded myself in my own bitter loneliness. I sighed as I undid my hair, letting it fall back freely. Looking at the large mirror, I noticed my blank expression, as if I had no emotion. Well, my face certainly didn't contain any, but I knew that I must have had something bottled up inside of me. I remembered that throughout my whole life I've hidden my feelings, keeping them inside. I never really knew what it was like to open up to someone, and now, for the first time in my life, I found myself wanting to. I squeezed my eyes and turned from the mirror. I could not stand to look at myself anymore. I felt trapped within this empty shell that I called my body; trapped within this endless hole of insanity and nothingness that I called my mind. A mind so wrecked and torn, so twisted that it was almost easy to say it was unrecognizable. It was easy for me to say so. I had never been a fragile frame like my mother thought I was supposed to be, but nowadays I started to wonder where that part of me had disappeared to. I would often try to find some sanity in the simplest acts, but would only stumble upon more unfamiliarity. It was hard to keep myself together at times because I knew what I was destined to become. Nothing, not even a memory. I knew that someday I would be thrown away, rejected, put under lock and key along with all the other bad memories that would someday completely fade out of my mind. There was no doubt in my mind; forgotteness was my destiny.


	2. Sweet (Bitter) Memories (Pain)

**Two : Sweet (Bitter) Memories (Pain)**

_**SOKKA'S POV**_

After weeks of rotting in this prison, I've come to some big conclusions. I had plenty of time to think about everything that I've been through, not just in the past year, but in my whole life. I realized that all this time I've been bottling up my rage and pain, when I really should have expressed them. I sighed. I looked up at the full moon that was also the only glimps of light that I occasionally had. "Help me, Yue. I beg you.", I whispered as I felt tingling in my eyes.

_***flashback***_

_I hated. There was nothing left but hate inside me, and for the time being, I was fine with that. I knew that I would rather feel nothing at all than pain. I hated my father for being weak and crying. I hated him for getting scared and running from it; running from me. I hated my sister for being strong when I couldn't be. I hated her for her undying hope and bravery and strength. I hated myself for hating them. But most of all, I hated my mother. I hated her for leaving me without even so much as a goodbye. I hated her for vanishing out of my sight and leaving nothing behind. I hated her for fading out of my mind._

_***end of flashback***_

When Azula came down to talk to me, I was still occupied with my own thoughts. She didn't seem to mind. I figured that she just waited for me to finish and give her my full attention.

"Well, I hope you had a pleasent drift off.", she said sarcastickly. I smirked and raised my finger.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was quite enjoyable.", she rolled her eyes at me. She then pulled something that looked like a key from her robe. I didn't think it was really a key, but then she started unlocking my cell. My eyes widened._ Was she letting me go?_ She opened the door but before I even noticed that she had done so, she jumped onto me and roughly bent my arms behind my back.

"Ouch!", I exclamed. I couldn't see her, but I knew she had a grin across her whole face. At first I thought about fighting my way out of her grip, but I decided not to. In my weakend state, I knew that she was too strong for me to beat her. Sad but true. I had to play along and act quick and smart when the time came. She led me out of the prison tower and right into... The Palace. I swallowed. All right, she wasn't necesserealy taking me to the Fire Lord. And even if she did, that didn't necesserealy have to mean that she was taking me there for him to execute me, right? _Right? _

"Soo? Where did you say you were taking me again?", I asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't.", she replied.

"I hope it's the bathroom.", I muttered bellow voice. After some more walking, she finally opened a large door that did not, in fact, lead to the bathroom. She locked the door behind us and shut the curtains. _Wow._ Azula's bedroom. I crossed my arms over my chest, clearly uncomfortable. She looked at me with a mix of enjoyment and pityeness. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off by jumping onto me. She pushed me towards the king sized bed and then threw me onto it, and herself - surprise, suprise- onto me.

"Ahh", I screamed. She pulled out a thin rope -where'd she get that?- and binded my hands to the bed. She smiled at me devishly.

"What...?", I couldn't finish for she ripped my shirt off of my chest, leaving them bare and exposed. "What the hell?!", I shouted. She pulled a knife out of her robe and set one of her hands on fire. Wait a minute... A knife? Fire? My eyes widened with realization.

"Ahh! Please, don't eat me! I can't end like this!", I cried out, too afraid to open my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?", she asked, putting the fire out. I exhaled with relief

"Why, the fuck, would I eat you?", she raised her eye brows. I smiled nervously.

"Eh, he he. Well I thought... You know since you had the... And I assumed that all the chit chat makes you hungry, am I right?", I winked at her.

"What chit chat?", I cleared my throat.

"Well, you know how you're always trying to get me to tell you where the Avatar is...", that sentence made her smile even wider.

"Ah, I've decided to take up a different approach.", she stated while walking up to me.

"So what are you... Ahh!", I screamed as she stuck the knife deep into my skin, cutting right through my flesh. She laughed hysterically. She sounded insane. She cut me again and again, each time deepening the cuts a little. I felt the warm blood run down my skin, and the hot tears run down my face. "Please.", I cried out of breath. "Stop, please.", my begging seemed to entertain her and satisfy her sadistic needs.

"Does it hurt?", she asked with a mellow voice. It almost sounded like she cared. Only she didn't. I cried, letting my tears fall fast one after another, and letting pain filled moans escape my lips. The moans quickly turned into screams as the princess strengthened her touch and deepened my wounds.

"Please Azula, stop, please.", I begged, wishing this defying breath to be my last. At this point my body was totally numb and I couldn't tell when she was cutting clean through my skin and flesh, and when she was just hitting me with her hands.

"Does that feel alright?", she asked, leaning over me to whisper those words into my ear. I ignored the annoying sound of her sweet voice. I had cried out all my tears, and was pretty sure I was about to black out. It would have been for the better. As I was getting ready for another strike, I felt... Nothing. I looked up to see Azula undoing my bindings.

"What? We're done?", she raised a brow at me but ignored my question. I felt a smile come to the corners of my lips. "And just when I was starting to enjoy myself.", I said sarcastickly. She smirked.

"You want more, peasant?", I made a grimace. "Didn't think so.", she paused and brushed my cheek with her hand. It was incredibly soft and warm. "It's okay, we have plenty of time.", she smiled cruly. I swallowed.


	3. Familiar Stranger

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs and follows. They really mean a lot. And as for you silent readers drop a review I would love to hear from all of you. Let me know what you think :)**

**Three: Familiar Stranger**

_**SOKKA`S POV**_

Dawn's light shone upon my head as I was thrown back into my cell. I felt my body fall, too weak and worn out to actually recognize the pain. I stayed lying on the cold hard ground, trying to erase the recent events from my mind but instead getting only flashbacks, foggy pictures that still lingered there. I sighed with frustration, trying to hold back the hot tears that couldn't be held back anymore. So I let them fall. I cried in silence, trying to bottle up my feelings like I always had. I looked down at my bare chest. It was bloody, covered in small cuts and deeper wounds and bruises.

"Rough night, huh?"

I heard a voice in the dark. I couldn't see who it was but I recognized the voice to be female.

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied dryly. I felt the woman smirk, and as I was about to reply, she approached her cell bars. Her prison cell was positioned right across from mine so I got a pretty good look at her. She was middle aged, maybe in her late thirties. Her hair was dark brown and fell in tangled knots down her back, although I could tell it had once been gently curled. Her eyes were ocean blue, like mine, with dark circles contrasting the bright intelligence that lit them. All in all, she looked terrible so my assumption was that she must have been here for a while.

"Ouch." She smiled slightly. "What happened to you?" she asked once she spotted my fresh wounds. I gave myself another look. "It wasn't that bad," I mumbled.

"The Princess just kind of doesn't like me." She nodded in understanding. She grabbed the bars with her pale skinny hands, almost as if trying to squeeze her skinny body through. Despite the fact that ragged clothes were loosely hanging off her small frame, I knew she wasn't that skinny. I rubbed my neck awkwardly. To fill the silence, I quietly asked "So how long have you been in here?" She gave me a small sad smile.

"Too long," she said dryly. I nodded understandingly. The woman laughed a little; it was an echo of a once joyful laugh. "I've actually lost track of time." She sighed. "It's been about eight years now." She brushed her hand through her hair.

_Wow, eight years. I don't think I could last that long in here._ I bit my lower lip.

"It's not as bad as you'd think," the woman said. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"You know, for someone who's been in jail for eight years, you sure do smile a lot," I remarked. "I'm not sure if I would have that kind of strength." I sighed, remembering my little sister. I felt a tear in my eye so I wiped it away.

"You'll get used to this after a while," she assured me. I sighed again, knowing that I would never get used to it. Thinking of my sister made me remember my mother.

***flashback***

_The whole day I watched the sun circle the ocean until they were united with twilight's arrival, creating a blinding light in the sky. I watched as the moon rose with the falling sun and I couldn't help but remember the hate I felt for my sister. While the night fell upon the South and the moon gave us its shine, my sister's waterbending grew stronger, yet not strong enough to actually be called waterbending. My mother had sacrificed herself to give Katara a chance; a chance that she wasn't worth giving. She had ashamed herself with her lack of talent and determination. She had disgraced my mother's death, and therefore she was not worthy of her own life. But what was done could not be undone._

***end of flashback***

"Hey are you alright?" I heard the woman call out to me, returnig me to the here and now.

"Wh.. What?" I blinked at her.

"I asked if you were okay," she repeated. I nodded slowly, not quite sure if I was okay. "So do you want to tell me your name?" she offered.

"Oh... right. I'm Sokka," I replied, still a little uncomfortable about my memory. I saw her face, and now that midday light shone through the dim, barred windows, I saw everything pretty clearly. She was stunned. Her pale face looked as if to be stuck in a grimace of horror and disbelief. I could tell now that she was once very beautiful. Her beauty still remained under the paint of sleepless nights and years in prison.

"Sokka?", she called.

"Yeah?" She shook her head as if trying to keep herself from fainting. "Are you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question than it was supposed to. "How did you know that?" I asked her, once again clearly uncomfortable.

"Because I'm Kya of the Southern Water Tribe," she whispered. "I'm your mother."


	4. Behind Closed Eyes

**A/N: I thought to update this now since in a week I will be gone and won´t be able to update that much. Some of you noticed that Azula is a bit OC from her character at the end of book 3 so I´ll say that this is happening at the begining of book 3 where not much is known about Azula. And later on in the story she will change anyway so... Anyway, thanks so much to all of you who reviewd, favorited or followed. Enjoy :)**

**Please read and review, it's really, _really_** **encouraging and I loved to hear what you think. **** Every feedback is appreciated :)**

**Disclamer: I don´t own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

**Four : Behind Closed Eyes**

_**AZULA´S POV**_

_What the hell am I doing?_ I thought to myself. I laid on my bed, which was still covered in the peasant's blood, and... cried. I had never actually cried before, at least I didn't remember doing so. I was alone. I was scared, though I wasn't quite sure what I was scared of. I felt betrayed, abandoned. I was not in my right mind. By now I could feel my mind and consciousness fading, each day a bit more, leaving me to drown in the emptiness that had taken their place. It was sad, actually, being completely aware of this process and yet not being able-or willing, for that matter- to do anything about it. All I could and wanted to do was stand by and watch myself waste away, knowing fully well that once I did vanish completely, remaining as only a memory, no one would be there to tell me it was over. "I need to take my mind off of this," I said aloud. I walked out of my room and down the perimeters, taking the well-known path I had been taking ever since he came here. I quickly left the palace walls and stepped outside into the warm summer breeze. Without noticing, I hurried up; maybe to get away from the thoughts, and maybe just because I needed to blow off my steam. Nonetheless, I was now in the prison hold near the palace. Its walls were dirty and it smelled as if the whole area was bathed in filth. I could not stand that stink. I rushed to the cell that was almost at the very end of the hallway, and looked at my prisoner.

"Back again, are ya?" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, as usual. I didn't say a word, though. I just grabbed my keys and unlocked his cell. The sudden terrified look in his ocean blue eyes gave me goose bumps. This time I led him away in chains, preparing him for what awaited him. It was a nice gesture, after all. We walked fast, and more importantly, in silence. That is, until he spoke. "So are we going to your room again?" he asked with a slight grin. I raised my brow.

"I don't understand why you're so smiley about it." My own voice was shocking. I sounded a little confused. Also, I realized that this was the first time I have spoken to him directly. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them and continuing. "You do realize that you'll get the same treatment as yesterday, don't you?" I actually felt sorry for the little guy. I mean, what did he think we were going to do? Have a tea party? The peasant smirked.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," he shrugged. "You'll be pleased to know that I've done some... self-analyzing… And I've learned to channel my pain," he finished proudly. I felt a wicked smile come to my lips as we entered the room. As yesterday, I laid him on the bed and bound his arms, and this time his legs. "Hey what are you doing?" He looked at me, both confused and scared. "How is this the same treatment?" he squeaked. I laughed.

"Well, it can't always be the same. I've gotta spice it up every now and then. Otherwise you'd get bored." I smiled devilishly. He swallowed hard. Oh, how I loved the sound of his discomfort. How I loved the look of his fear. I could smell the rotten scent of his dread and hopelessness spreading through the air. He was shirtless, so I could see the bloody wounds I had given him yesterday. They were still raw, looking as though they hurt like hell. They probably did. I stretched my hand and scratched one of them, deepening it even more and letting it bleed. I laughed so loud and with such pleasure that I scared myself. Is this who I am now? I thought to myself. He screamed and cried out something that I didn't understand. I didn't even hear him, for I was too occupied with satisfying my sadistic need. A need that I was, up until now, blindly unaware of.

"Please, don't," my prisoner gasped, despite his previous claim that he could "channel the pain". "You don't have to do this. Please." I tried to ignore him, but for some reason I couldn't. After a while, I felt fear, but not for myself or even _of_ myself. I feared that he would bleed out if I don't stop soon. So I stopped. But I didn't let him go, nor did I untie him. Instead, I lay beside him on the bed and listened to him breathe. "Thank you," I heard him whisper. I wasn't sure if he was thanking me or some greater force that he believed to had helped him.

"Are you going to be okay?" I surprised myself with that question. I sensed pity and regret in my voice. He seemed to be surprised as well.

"Yeah... I'll be fine. I guess…" he muttered. "Why do you care, anyway?" He sounded suspicious. I couldn't blame him. If I was him, I too would be suspicious of me. I shrugged.

"It's not like I want to kill you," I said like I thought that statement was unnecessary and obvious. I did think so, but he didn't seem to agree. He smirked.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." We laid beside each other in silence for a few moments. Neither of us seemed to mind. I supposed that he was happy to get some rest, and I was happy just to have a little peace and quiet to think.

"How come you're always so cheery?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look in return. "I mean, you don't seem to mind this." He shrugged as much as a person tied to a bed can.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Cry about it?" he shook his head. "Being happy, or at least pretending to be, makes it easier. It's my way of getting by." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Most people would just take the easy way and give in to despair. But he… he looked like there was so much left in him, so much will.

"Are you happy?" I asked quietly "Or are you just pretending to be?" I honestly wanted to know. He sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure," he whispered.

"I'm not," I said before I could stop myself. I regretted those words as soon as they left my lips and wished them back, but I couldn't take them back anymore. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked. I didn't answer, but when he kept staring at me, I said:

"Nothing." He smiled reassuringly. No one has ever smiled at me like that before, and I found that smile comforting.

"No, seriously. What do you mean you're not happy?" I bit my lip. Hard. "Come on. You can tell me." He managed to playfully bump me with his shoulder. "It's not like we have anything else to do." Suprisingly, that was enough.

"I just feel... alone." The words escaped so easily, as if they had been waiting to break free.

"What do you mean?" He tried to look at me, but he couldn't move enough to see me. "I don't know, I...", I stopped myself before continuing. Why was I telling him this? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Azula?" he asked. But I didn't answer. I didn't want to risk opening myself even more to him. So instead, I undid his bindings and led him out the door. I pulled his arms so hard and held them so tight that he gasped. But he didn't ask me to stop all the way down. When we got there, I threw him back into the cell without even looking at him and started to turn away.

"Azula, wait!" he called after me, but I didn't turn. "You don't have to be alone anymore!"

I didn't answer. I felt a tear come to my eye, but I didn't care. I ran away from him. Just to be alone again.


	5. Little Talks of Great Meanings

**A/N: Hello. So here is chapter five. It revolves around Kya and Sokka's relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Any feedback is greately appreciated. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Five: Little Talks of Great Meanings**

_**SOKKA'S POV**_

My mother rushed over to the edge of her cell, bumping into the bars as she did so.

"Sokka! "She exclaimed when she saw me. "Sokka, are you okay? "This truly was the caring mother I remembered and loved. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. The truth was, I was not fine, and I wasn't sure when I would be.

"What did she do to you? "She asked me. She looked angry and upset, and she sounded like it, too.

"Oh, just the usual, "I said. "It's never actually that bad. "She looked at me like she could tell that I was lying. I knew that she could, she always could, but I told myself I wasn't going to give in to her stare. Yet I always did.

_***flashback***_

_I looked at the sky, at the falling snow. I always admired the beauty that the snowflakes would deliver to the sky. This was always my favorite time of the day, of any day. Just to lie back in the snow, forget about the whole world and... But now it was not so beautiful. Now it was just a reminder of a past beauty, for I could not appreciate it anymore. At least not the way I was supposed to. I was always kind of jealous of Katara, and now that she had discovered she was a water bender, I was more jealous than I thought I could possibly be. She was now the center of everyone's attention. The last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. They were all so proud of her, especially Mom and Dad. I felt like an imposter in my own family, as if now that Katara had her 'special abilities' I was not needed nor wanted. It was hard for me to pretend I was happy for her when inside, I wanted to strangle her with her stupid water. How could she do that to me? I heard steps come up from behind me and I immediately knew who it was. _

_"Go away." I said and crossed my arms, sulking. I felt two arms grab my shoulders and bring me into a hug. _

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" I heard my mother's sweet voice whisper in my ear. _

_"Nothing. Go away." I repeated. My mother chuckled. _

_"Oh, honey, „she kissed the top of my head. "Tell me what's wrong. „I didn't answer. She sighed. "Come on, Sokka, you can tell me. You know I know when you lie, so don't you play dumb with me, okay?" she tickled me a little bit, and I laughed in spite of myself._

_"Stop it. I won't tell you. "I managed to say stubbornly. She looked at me. Her eyes were staring at me as if staring right into my soul. _

_"Ah, so there __**is **__something that's bothering you. „She smirked, clearly pleased with herself. I sighed with frustration. _

_"I hate her! „I suddenly yelled. My mother's eyes widened. _

_"Who?" she asked me while putting her hands on my shoulders. I looked away. I couldn't tell my mother how I hated my sister. She would have been upset with me. _

_"No one. „I replied dryly. My mother puckered her lips. _

_"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to tickle it out of you." she said with a slyly threatening yet amused tone of voice. She raised her hands as if to carry out her treath and I chuckled, but I didn't answer. _

_"You know who it is. Why do you pretend that you don't?" her hands dropped. _

_"Sokka, you know it's not nice to talk of your sister like that." she cautioned me. I tried to ignore her, but I could feel her stare burning a hole in the back of my head. _

_"But it's the truth." I finally breathed out. "Now that she's a water bender, everyone loves her more than me." I looked at her with tears gathering in my eyes. "Even you. „My voice cracked and I broke down in my mother's arms, crying. I heard her sigh._

_"You know that's not true." she said while stroking my hair. "I love you just as much as your sister. And so does everyone else." I didn't respond to her comforting words. "You know, just because Katara is a water bender doesn't mean that she is better than you. After all, „she said. "You are the best warrior in this whole village „she chuckled. I looked up at her and she wiped away my tears. "I love you for who you are, sweetie. If you were a water bender, that just wouldn't be you. This is who you are." she gestured her arm at me. "You are just as worthy and brave as any bender out there, if not more." she smiled. I sobbed and looked up at her. _

_"You really mean that, Mommy?" I asked. She hugged me tighter. _

_"I will always love you Sokka, no matter what."_

_***end of flashback***_

I looked at my mom who was still pinned to the bars of the cell, waiting for my response. I sighed with frustration, as I did so many years ago.

"It really wasn't that bad." I assured her, crossing my arm over my heart as if that action would give her rest. She raised her brow.

"Why don't I believe you?" she folded her arms stubbornly. I rolled my eyes at her, and by that uncomfortably reminded myself of Azula.

"Because you know me so well? „I scoffed sarcastically. It was now her turn to roll eyes.

"Tell me, son, what's been going on with you? Where is your sister? Why are you here?" the questions were quick, one after another. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, "I started cautiously "It's hard to say. I've had a lot of things going on over the past year." she looked and listened carefully. "Katara and I were helping the Avatar. We took him to the North Pole so he can master water bending." I said. She looked impressed.

"Well did he master it?" I blushed, though I didn't know why.

"Uhh, no," I grinned "Katara is still teaching him. "My mother's face brightened.

"Katara is a master? She learned to bend?" she seemed so happy and for a second I saw the years fade from her face. I smiled, actually feeling proud of Katara.

"Yeah, she's a master. „I confirmed. "And she's pretty good at it, too. " There was a moment of silence before my mother spoke again.

"And what about you?" she smiled slyly. "Still playing soldier? " I had to laugh at that.

"Yeah." I acknowledged. "I've actually learned swordsmanship from a great master."

"Really?" I gave her a nod. She smiled happily. "I always knew you would become a great warrior." I looked down at my feet, thinking hard about her encouraging words.

"So, how have you been getting by? „I whispered, not interialy sure if I should ask that. Well, I couldn't take it back now. My mother's voice sounded tired when she spoke.

"I'm not sure if you could even call it getting by. „She replied softly. "I guess you could say that I've been... Doing my best not to lose it." she looked in the distance, though there was nothing distant she could have been looking at. "I missed you guys like crazy. "She said once she looked at me again. "I've missed you so much, Sokka. "She whispered. "And I've missed your sister. And your dad. "I watched as tears started to roll down her face. She looked up to see me.

"I missed you every minute of every day so much that it ached", she sobbed quietly. I closed my eyes.

"I know, mom. We've missed you too. "I reassured her softly. She gave me a loving look that could only be exchanged with a mother and her child. That look made all the guilt that I've bared all these years come creeping up. The guilt that I've hidden from myself.

_***flashback***_

_"Come on! " I yelled. "It's been an hour. Finish it up already. "I breathed heavily as I waved my hands through the air. Katara looked at me with anger reflecting on her face. _

_"Stop nagging me. I wanna get it right. "She exclaimed with frustration. I couldn't tell if she was frustrated with my constant interrupting or with her constant failing. And I honestly didn't care. _

_"Ugh!"I threw my head back, letting the cold wind hit my face. I looked at Katara to see another splash of water fall out of her hands. I laughed loudly. "Face it, "I yelled out to her. "You're never gonna get it. You're just not cut out to be a water bender. "I shrugged. She looked up at the snow mountain that I've been sitting on. I saw tears in her big blue eyes, trying not to fall. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _

"Oh, come on, little sis. " I slid down and approached her. "You know I didn't mean that. I'm just teasing you. "I reached out for her and she threw herself in for a hug.

"Really? "She sobbed.

"Really.", I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not, but I made a promise to dad that I intended to keep. I had to take care of her, and if right now that meant lying to her to make her feel better, so be it.

"I will always be there for you, Katy. " I whispered softly in her ear. "Always."

_***end of flashback***_

I realized now that not only had I broken my promise to dad -_Why wasn't I able to keep her safe?_-, but I'd also broken my promise to Katara. I let her down. And I might never get a chance to make it right.


	6. Kya's Destiny

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their continued support and reviews, it really means a lot and it's a great deal of encouragement. Again, to all of you silent readers, please leave a review (even if just to tell me what I'm doing wrong) I would love to hear what you think, okay? ;)**

**p.s. this chapter was not read by my Beta so it is not properly corrected but I hope to have done what I could to make it look okay. Enjoy :)**

**Six: Kya's Destiny**

_Do you cry to the Heavens high when you're confined in fear? Do you not ever wonder why these leaden tears will never dry? They'll leave behind so many shadows in my mind..._

_**~Blank Infinity**_

**SOKKA'S POV**

Ever since I found my mother not to be dead but alive and imprisoned, and at the Palace to be precise, I couldn't help but wonder, though I could never actually find the courage to ask, assuming that she would be rather uncomfortable remembering and talking about that period of her life, how she had gotten herself into this in the first place. It was odd for me that an ordinary Southern 'water bender' would be sent in such a prominent, well-guarded prison such as the prison hold that the Palace held. I for one always assumed that captured benders from other nations, especially from the Southern Water Tribe, since there were so few left, would simply be delivered to prisons specified for them. It wasn't every day that they were delivered to the Palace prison, seeing how there were many prisons better equipped for such situations. But, come to think of it, my mother's situation was unique and those were unique circumstances, inasmuch she was considered to be the very last surviving water bender living in the South Pole. So perhaps, since those were such unique circumstances and the situation was unknown to many, there had been a precedent so she would be sent here instead someplace else.

_But was that really so? I mean, how could I possibly know what had happened that night after they had taken her away? Up until now I thought she was dead..._

Yes, I thought she was dead and that I would probably never see her again albeit I've never been certain about why I had lost hope, why all of us lost hope. After all, we never found her body or any proof whatsoever of her alleged death, so we had no justified reason to give up on the hope that she might still be alive somewhere. Yet we had all moved passed it and had almost forgotten about her being gone, inasmuch her absence was fulfilled with Katara stepping up to take upon herself the responsibility of being a nurturer and the housewife of our village. But she was never really forgotten, not ever, and the hope of finding her again and reuniting our family once more that seemed to be fading as the years passed and she didn't return to us was still within me, trapped beneath the fears and struggles, and battles that I led with myself over losing her, over losing my family. But I somehow found a way to overcome it all, albeit I never truly overcame the fear of losing the people dearest to me. I sighed sadly as I realized that perhaps I had already lost them but just wasn't aware of it yet. With that thought still lingering in my mind, waiting to be forgotten and tossed aside, I turned to look at the woman across from me.

She was staring in the distance, as any other day and I began to wander if that expression had become one that she had steadily. It was hard at times to figure out what she was thinking or what feelings she had at a certain moment because her face would never contain those emotions. But she always, without exception, looked as though she was thinking of something, struggling with something. And I would always wonder over and over, always to myself, what could she be thinking about?

**KYA'S POV**

***flashback***

_The day was bright and snowy as any other day in our village. But somehow this day was different from the others. I wasn't sure how but I could feel it, like something bad was going to happen. While I was watching my children play together so carefree and happy, I sensed an odd smell shower the sky. I looked up to see a black snowflake fall to my feet. Confused, for I had never seen such a thing before and wasn't at all sure what it meant, I leaned down in the attempt to observe it but it had already melted away or disappeared beneath the other falling flakes. I sighed and, still confused but curious about this odd snow flake, headed back to the house. Not a few short moments after my arrival I heard screams and vociferation come from outside, so I turned, hoping to see what was going on, but found myself stuck between the wall and an unacquainted man. He stepped closer, carefully measuring his steps so he would step close enough to frighten me but not close enough for me to become a threat, assuming he even found my presence to be a threat to begin with, and I estranged myself from him almost concurrently._

_"Wh...Who are you?" I panted, desperately looking around in hope to find an object to defend myself with. The man gave me a small vicious smile and sighed with his arms crossed across his chest, his uniform slightly crumbled at the opus. He grabbed the bridge if his nose and shook his head frustrated with my question and, it appeared, with the mere fact that he had to be here, in the presence of an unworthy revolting peasant._

_"Who I am does not need to interest _you." _He snapped with disgust spreading from the edges of his face. He waved his hand casually, as if this were a get-together with an old friend. "Besides, you have no business asking questions, you dirty little savage." He spit on the ground in front of me, a disgusting matter that was completely uncalled for, and pointed his index finger towards himself, tapping his chest as he did so._

_"_That _will be my job." He announced angrily. I furrowed my eye brows and looked at him, refraining myself from crying, from showing any weakness or feelings of fear in front of this man._

_"Please, just leave us be. We didn't do anything. None of us." I said silently. The man frowned and shot me with a sharp glare._

_"We will not do anything to those who do not ask for it." He replied. "I suggest you stick to that." I was now kneeling on the ground, for the fear I felt but did not want to confess has weakened my legs and made them tremble, forcing me to reluctantly allow them rest. The man didn't seem to mind my sitting down, for he had probably found that as an act of fear and livery. „So, I have been informed that there is one last water bender living here. You have hid him well but the hiding has come to its end." He glared at me victoriously. My eyes widened as the beat of my heart fastened with fear and dread. _

No, they couldn't have known.

_The soldier didn't notice my reaction and I decided to use his ignorance to my advantage. I offered him a confused eyeing and a raised brow._

_"I don't understand. There are no water benders here." I protested dryly. He started to get a little angry at me but I refused to back down. Just then, as he was about to demand an answer once again, a little girl rushed in breathing heavily, her thick parka pulling up on the ground._

_"Mom!" She shouted as tears gathered in her big blue eyes and the relief of finding her mother started to melt away, fear and confusion taking its place. "Mom, I'm scared." She panted as she dragged her hands to her chin, sobbing quietly but trying to hide it. I offered her a small comforting smile._

_"Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Before even moving a muscle, she looked up at the unfamiliar man standing in her home. He frowned at the sight of the little girl crying for her mother. _

_"You heard your mother!" He snapped impatiently. "Get out of here!" My daughter threw me another helplessly scared look before turning around and running away, leaving me with the terrifying man, leaving me with the hope she would run as far as possible and wouldn't turn back._

_"I told you, there are _no _water benders up here. Your information was wrong." I repeated._

_"You're lying!" The soldier snapped at me angrily. "My sources say there is one more water bender up here, and we're not leaving until we find him." He threatened coldly. I sighed in defeat that I still didn't want to acknowledge._

_"If I tell you who the last water bender is, will you promise to leave the village peacefully?" I asked. He gave me a small but significant nod. I gathered all the courage that I possessed and silently said goodbye to my family, painfully aware of the fact that I will never see any of them again. I felt a tear come to the corner of my eye, but refused to let it fall. As I lifted my head to look at him, I whispered in utter defeat: "It's me. I'm the last water bender; take me as your prisoner." He smiled cruelly as he lowered his body toward me. _

_"I'm afraid I'm not taking any prisoners today." He sneered. I gasped and my eyes widened. _

_"What?" Was all I managed to strain. I opened my eyes slowly as realization of what his words meant struck my mind. „Are you going to kill me?" I whispered. I looked up just in time to see him give me a little nod and the palm of his hand burst into a stifling flame. I raised my hands in front of myself defensively. „Wait!" I shouted, hoping to buy myself some time. To my complete and utter surprise, and relief, he stopped, presumably out of curiosity. "Y...you can't kill me..." I strained silently, catching my breath. He gave me a puzzled yet amused look and I knew I had captured his attention. „If you kill me now... who will believe you even caught me? What evidence will you have then?" I asked him, hoping that had left him even the slightest confused. _

_"Well, I have my crew." He protested irritably. I let out a laugh of fake amusement. _

_"Your crew?" I sneered while waving my hand casually. "Please. Who's gonna believe your crew? They'll think you paid them to tell the tale of your great victory over the South. They'll think it's all a scam, simply a deception to prove your so-called greatness." I raised my finger and quickly continued talking before he could interrupt. "But, if you take me as your prisoner, there's your proof! What else could you possibly need? What else could be standing in the way of gaining all the glory and respect that both, you and I, know you to deserve most of all?" I left it at that, silently begging the Ocean and Moon to get him thinking of my words. And he did. He stopped for a moment, just one moment, and then, without any warning whatsoever, roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me away from my home._

_I screamed and yelled for help, kicking the soldier by doing so, but there was no response. There was no one there to help. No one heard my cries and weeping. No one came, and I was dragged from my home, from my family, into the unknown._

_I was dizzy and cold, I was also scared but I had easily neglected that. But most of all, and that was something I could not disregard, I was alone, ripped away from everyone I loved and everything I knew. I felt alone in a big unfamiliar world where, I knew, there was no justice and kindliness. I sighed and held back a sob that escaped my lips anyway. But, no matter how hard it was being away from home, being lost and so alone, I knew that it was something I had to do. It was the right thing to do. I knew that if I hadn't done as I did, I would have never been able to forgive myself, though this way, I was painfully aware and saddened by the discouraging thought, _she _would never be able to forgive me. It was those thoughts that kept me occupied throughout the entire trip, but, sadly enough, they were not in the slightest enough to prepare me for what awaited me, nothing was. _

_It was dark when we arrived at the Fire Nation prison. It had been several other captured prisoners and myself, struggling to maintain a strictly formed line that was bound to be broken eventually. I tried to stay calm and in line with the others, but my trembling body and lack of breath forced me stop for a second, by which I had earned myself a displeasing glare from the soldier standing by my side. I ignored him and headed back to the end of the line where I stood next to a woman who seemed to be not a few years older than me. Without even putting so much as a thought into the act, I stepped closer to her and whispered with a trembling voice:_

"_I'm scared." The woman, who didn't seem to mind my talking at all, turned to look at me and give me a comforting smile. To my great surprise she offered me her hand and I took it, suddenly feeling comforted and little less lost and alone. The line was moving pretty slow, even though there were just a few of us, and my assumption was they were all feeling the same as I. I took a deep breath in the attempt to calm myself down a bit. „I'm Kya." I whispered softly with a dreadful and desperation-filled voice, hoping to gain at least one person I could trust. The woman smiled but she didn't look at me, though she squeezed my hand a bit._

_"I'm Ayla." She said._

_"Line up!" A tall, dark-skinned man yelled as he stepped in front of us. We all froze in place; well; at least I did, as he approached to give each of us a hateful glare. He walked slowly, eyeing us, and when he stopped to look at me I refused to look down. Yellow, hate-filled and evil eyes net blue, fearful and teary eyes. He smiled viciously at me, and at all of us, however few of us there may have been, before he spoke in an emotionless, blank voice, "You have been greeted here as honorable guests. He declared dryly._

Yeah, right.

_"Let us keep our guests comfortable for the time being." He exclaimed, just loud enough so that all the uniformed men could hear him clearly. I wondered if he was being honest in the least, but expectedly, doubt eventually found its way into my mind._

_They escorted us to our new 'rooms', or, at least they attended to. As we walked past him -by '_we' _I mean myself and the guard who so politely offered his assistance - the warden stopped us unexpectedly._

_"Stop!" He exclaimed as he rouse his meaty hand in front of the guard in order to stop him. He looked at... _me. "_And who might this be?" He raised a thick brow in confusion and curiosity. The guard simply shrugs, for he had no way of knowing who the hell I was. The warden shook his head disappointed and gestured a hand in my direction. "This, my stupid little friend, is the very last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe." He said with slight bitterness in his voice. I widened my eyes, frightened they would ask me to bend some water. "How does it feel to let your whole tribe, no, your whole _nation _down?" He spit out sharply. I exhaled with great relief. Yet, once again, I felt sadness and loneliness press my heart. I didn't satisfy him with an answer._

_It had been a few days and I already looked like a skeleton. I didn't eat properly, none of the prisoners did, and it was starting to reflect on me. Sadly, I had no hope of seeing daylight soon, if ever again. I was not the only one to feel this way. Many others, who have been here even longer than I have, felt the same, only they have felt it for a long time and had already lost hope completely. I haven't still. I still had little hope remaining that I would see Hakoda again, even if I didn't have enough strength to hold on to it. But, the longer I was here the more realization struck me that Hakoda and everyone else, for that matter, presumably thought I was dead. That was probably for the better anyway. But I was determined to escape somehow, even if I had to do it on my own. Fortunately, I met a couple people who had the same looking on the situation as I did. So, we came up with an escape plan._

_The plan was to distract the guards long enough so that the others could somehow figure out a way to open the metal gates that parted us from freedom. And it would have worked if those in charge of distraction hadn't pee themselves like little babies as soon as a single guard approached them. So freedom slipped through my fingers again, and before I even had it in grasp. It was devastating. Eventually they found who the master minds of it all were and, of course, there were... consequences. Two men, those who helped with the plan most, and myself were sent to the Fire Lord to receive our punishment. But, punishment never came. We sat for days praying that we would live to get out of the Fire Lord's deathly grasp. But the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and destiny never came. Eventually we forgot why we were even here, or that we weren't here from the beginning. At least I have. But, for still unfamiliar reasons, I never saw those two men again. And so, I was alone once more. I had made my peace with the idea of being alone, forever and always, if it was the price I had to pay to continue living, even like this. Because, so long as I lived I had hope that one day I would not be alone anymore. _

_But, finally, the months turned into years._

***end of flashback***

_**SOKKA'S **_**POV**

As much time as it took for me to admit it to myself, I now realized that I had probably lost my family and friends. Hell, I lost _myself _in all this mess. I looked up at my mom again and found that she was now lying on the ground with closed eyes, dreaming peacefully. In that moment I found the long lost hope and gripped it tightly. I also found that maybe I hadn't lost my family after all. Maybe this was just the beginning of our reunification. And for now, that was something I could live with. And I would hold on to that new-found hope. I would hold on until I was no longer strong enough...


	7. Sokka the Pee-bender

**A/N: This one is a little short and it has some mild language, but I didn't think it was worth changing the rating for lol, but the rating will change eventually. Just so you know. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far and a special thanks to RDF-73 who has reviewed every chapter. Your support means a lot so this one's for you. and thank you to my lovely beta MusicChangedMyLife for her input on this story. **

**Read and review people it makes me wanna type faster lol.**

**Disclamer: I don't own A:tLA**

* * *

**Seven: Sokka The Pee-Bender**

**SOKKA'S POV**

The hardest thing about being in prison was that I couldn't go to the bathroom privately. So I stupidly chose not to go at all. Also, there was the meat problem. Ah, meat. All I ever got, if I got anything at all, and there were times when I didn't, was some funny looking green stuff or soup, also funny looking and green. It was, in a word, disgusting. But I had to get by somehow; though it did- more than once, actually- cross my mind to just let myself die of starvation. But what can I say? I can't turn down food. It is my biggest weakness.

"Oh man. I really gotta get outta here," I said aloud. _But how?_ I knew there wasn't a way out of the prison cells. And even if there was, it's not like they would just let me walk out the front door and watch as I waved goodbye. I smirked at that. Plus, I now had to think of how to get two people out; I wasn't gonna leave my mother behind.

"Hi there." My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cold voice. I looked at Azula's golden ember eyes. I surprised myself with the thought of their beauty. "I'm bored." It sounded like a threat, coming from her. I squeezed my eyes.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Throw you a party?" I scoffed. Azula laughed and looked at me bluntly.

"Well," she said as she stepped closer. She continued in a seductive tone of voice, "I was thinking we could have our own little party." I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to her. To my surprise, she didn't back away.

"Well, in that case," I muttered slowly, holding my chin up to show her I was not afraid. "Let's dance.

There I was, tied to Azula's bed again. I was crying my eyes out as she repeatedly stabbed my arms and legs. She would scratch my face with her freakishly long nails and punch me in the stomach with her incredibly stiff fists. But the most crucial part was when she hit my bladder.

"Ohh!" I yelled in discomfort. My pain-filled scream made the princess smile.

"Does it hurt you when I do that?" she asked in a sweet tone. I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to erase the pain.

"Uh, could I ask you for a favor?" I mumbled through my teeth. She didn't respond, but her look showed that she wanted me to continue. I bit my lip, thinking of a good enough way to put this into words. "Well, you see..." I started quietly. "I uh, have to... _go_." Azula raised her eyebrows. She adjusted her legs more comfortably on my body.

"Where do you have to go?" she demanded, crossing her arms. At first I didnt respond, thinking she was only teasing me, but when she didn't laugh or confirm my assumption in any other way, I gave her a confused look. If my hands had been free, I would have scratched my head.

"Well, I have to go," I repeated simply, not entirely sure how to put it in another way. She leaned her head to the left.

"I heard you the first time," she snapped, irritated. "And I repeat; where do you have to go?" I sighed with both frustration and irritation of my own.

"To the bathroom, you moron!" I exclaimed. "What part of "I have to go" don't you understand?", I snapped. It happened suddenly and before I could stop myself. I knew I was going to regret it.

"Okay!" Azula exclaimed, surprisingly without anger. "No need to get your panties in a twist." She giggled slightly. "So what do you have to do? State your business."

"You're really gonna enjoy this, aren't you?" I sighed. Azula nodded happily. I closed my eyes and squeeze them. "I have to go..."_ What the hell?_ I wasn't going to tell her what I have to do. "Waterbend," I muttered silently, blushing. She held back a laugh.

"Waterbend?" Azula giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I felt the newer wounds on my legs start to sting but the pain was bearable. For now.

"Hey, I haven't exactly had the privacy to go do it, okay?" I puckered my lower laughed again.

"And why, exactly, are you telling me this? What makes you think I'll let you go... _waterbend?_" I rolled my eyes in a stealthy way so she couldn't see it. I hoped.

"You hit my bladder!" I exclaimed. "I had to say something." I exhaled sharply as I felt the urge to empty my bladder again. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it. Azula glanced at me. "So, do you think that there's any chance at all that I could go... uh, waterbend?" I pleaded. The princess scoffed at my question, which made me throw my head back in extreme discomfort. "Oh, come on!" I said, exasperated. "Have a heart!" Something in her eyes softened, but she didn't respond. Well, I thought, I better say my final prayers. Just as that thought had crossed my mind, Azula did the unexpected: she untied my legs.

"I'm going to let you go pee-" I coughed and interrupted her.

"Waterbend," I corrected. Azula glared at me.

"Yeah," she simply said. "But just to be on the safe side, I'm going to walk with you." I wasn't entirely pleased with the way this was going, but if it was all i could get... We stepped into the bathroom and I thought she was going to leave me, but she just stood behind me with her arms across her chest. "Well, go ahead," she encouraged me. I turned red.

"Uh, could I get a little privacy here?" I squeaked. I heard the bitch laugh, so I took that as her answer. I didn't want to do this with her here, but I couldn't take it any longer. I unzipped my pants and readied myself. Nothing. A minute passed. Still nothing. Meanwhile, my bladder was ready to pop. I sighed.  
"I can't go with you looking at me," I informed Azula. In a whiny tone of voice, I added,"Look away." I heard her mumble something but she turned away. Then another minute passed. "I can't go with you listening to me, either."

"Alright, that's it," Azula warned me, irritated. "Pee or don't pee, I don't care. You have five more seconds." She started the countdown. Oh, come on! I felt a struck of relief go down my spine. Soon after, a clapping sound interrupted my session. "Bravo," Azula mocked. I zipped up my pants and turned to her.

"Hey, mock all you want, but I feel like a new man," I said decidedly cheerfully. Azula looked at me and, to my surprise, stepped closer. Another surprise was that I didn't back away. When she was about half an inch away, she looked up at me.

"You know, for an unworthy peasant, you're not so bad," she said quietly. I looked at her bluntly and chuckled.

"Well, for a crazy bitch, you're not so bad yourself," I informed her. She looked kind of offended but she just smirked at me, while i was expecting this to be the end.

"Really?" the princess asked. I smiled a little and for a second, I saw something in Azula. Something in her eyes that I never thought I would see. I'm not quite sure what it was. Maybe it was happiness. But why? Maybe it was hope. But for what? I couldn't figure it out. But for the first time I saw a real person in Azula, and not just the insane puppet master that everyone else, including myself, saw her to be. I could see now that there was more to her than just that; she just didn't know how to show it. Or maybe she did, but she was afraid to. Well, whatever this look of hers might have meant, I knew that it was good and I liked the thought of good Azula.  
I wasn't sure if I would see it again, though, but I decided to make sure that I did. That moment was a glimpse of hope in my darkest hour; it was something I could hold on to. A moment in which I had convinced myself that this would be a turnover, that I would be able to change Azula for the better. I felt her hands on my body, going down my chest. I looked at her as she tightened her grip and pulled me out the door.

Back in my cell, I leaned against the cold stone wall.  
It was, after all, just wishful thinking.


	8. Breaking the Defense

**A/N: Ok, here you go guys- chapter eight. So I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'l do my best to post it in a week or two. Reviews, follows, favs are always appreciated and thanks to all who have done some of that recently :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write it :)**

* * *

**Eight: Breaking The Defense**

**SOKKA'S POV**

It had been weeks since Azula last visited me. I didn't want the situation to develop like this, but I missed her. Even if it was just a masochistic desire, an unknown need that I possessed, it was the truth. The wounds that she had given me were proof of her insanity, but I would always focus on that last moment we shared; the little window of opportunity her smile had delivered to me. I found that smile to be comforting when I felt sad or like giving in to my despair. I didn't know why I found so much comfort in it; so much good in the smile of an evil person. I guess it was hope that I saw in her, and because of that I had hope that one day I would be free of my misery. And so would she.

**AZULA'S POV**

It had been weeks since I had last visited the peasant. It was weird to say, but I actually missed his company. It was as if he had brought back some things, things I had thought were lost for good. I had never imagined myself in this place, but lately I started to think of myself as a bad person, an unworthy person. He had offered me escape and I had misused it.

Of course, I would always use other people to get what I wanted; that was nothing new. But, for reasons I didn't understand, with him it was different. Also, since I couldn't occupy myself with him anymore, I was once again trapped in endless attempts to forget.

But how could I forget? How could I forget who I was and ignore the insanity inside me that I was well aware of? How could I forget that he, a peasant, a rat in comparison to me, who had nothing to gain by doing so, had offered to free me of my never-ending loneliness. But I had turned him down. I turned down what may have been the only chance I would get to taste companionship, maybe even a sort of friendship.

_Don't be stupid. He could never offer you what you need. He is nothing but scum, and that's all he'll ever be._

I fought the urge to go see him, but with time, it grew. I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. I did have to admit, though, that his companionship wasn't the best. He was nothing that I could understand, but that's what made him so intriguing. I would always find relief in him. I would always find what I hadn't had for a very long time. It was, of course, just an unnecessary entertainment, a complete waste of my precious time. But I would always take it, though never really certain why. Why did I take it? Was I that desperate for someone to hear me? Was I that tired of speaking words that no one understood?Perhaps I was. Perhaps I was just... tired.

The prison hold was a bit brighter that when I was last here. It could have been because now it was day time. I entered the hallways quickly and carefully, desperately wanting to pass by unnoticed. Thankfully, I was able to acomplish that. I silently approached the wanted cell.  
"Peasant?" I called out. There was no response for a while. "Peasant!" I called out a little louder and a little more demanding, too late realizing that might have been a mistake. Fortunately, it wasn't. My prisoner slowly approached the bars.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. I glared at him. He sure had changed. His big blue eyes were pale and circled with dark bags. His skin was also paler, though still darker than mine. But the thing that caught my eyes most were the frostbite that covered his body due to his shirtless-ness.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" I snapped as I crossed my arms. "I came to see what you were doing." The scum openly rolled his eyes. The nerve of that guy!  
"So what have you been up to?" I asked as if I really cared. He probably knew that I didn't. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Well" he started as if preparing to tell a really long story. "If you must know, I've actually been thinking about you." He stopped and waited for my response, but all I gave him was a raised eyebrow. Looking a bit defeated, he said: "Well, you know... when I had nothing else to do." He growled. I sneered, knowing that I deserved the very same from him. When I turned from him, in the corner of my eye I noticed a young woman staring at me, listening to our conversation. For unfamiliar reasons, I suddenly felt a strike of jealousy.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop?" I lashed out at the woman. My prisoner turned to see who I was yelling at. "Don't bother, " I told him. "She's not worth it." I gave the woman another reluctant look. She shamelessly stared right back at me. I stubbornly refused to look away, as well. Meanwhile, the dimwit watched our duel without words.

"Azula, stop it. You said it yourself, she's not even worth looking at." He spoke: "Come on, love, don't you want something better to look at?" He smiled. I saw the woman give him a hurt glare as I turned from her to face him.

"Love?" I narrowed my eyes. The dunderhead just shrug. I took this situation as an opportunity to take him upstairs again. I stepped closer to the metal bars. I noticed that we had both gotten over our disgust of each other. I decided not to say anything but just take him up, whether he wanted it or not. As I unlocked the cell and put the cuffs on his hands, he didn't say a word. Actually, he looked rather pleased. But that was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

Or was it? Could it be that I wasn't imagining?

Anyhow, while he obeyed me silently, the woman, who obviously had some sort of feelings for him, looked at me with hate in her eyes. I very much enjoyed the painful look she tossed in his direction as we walked away and out of her sight.

"So, feel like water bending again?" I teased him as we entered my room. He looked at me with a smile. I knew it couldn't have been, but sometimes that smile seemed to be reserved just for me. Like no one else could ever get a smile like that. Only me. I returned his look, but without a smile. He seemed kind of disappointed with that. I observed him silently. He lost weight since the last time I saw him. He was obviously very underfed and very tired. I would be surprised if he hadn't lost hope by now. But he seemed not to have lost it.

"Nah, I'm good." He waved his hand dismissively. He looked to be pretty patient. He was quiet and still, waiting for me to begin the torture. I looked at him, amazed.

"Again, you are so cheerful," I noticed. He waved his hands a little, showing me the cuffs that clanked on his wrists.

"What's not to be cheery about?" he quipped. "So how come you've decided to come? It's been a while." He raised an eyebrow.

I sensed that the conversation has gone to a more serious subject, which I didn't want to be bothered with. I missed him that was why I decided to go see him, but I had no intention to tell him that. The truth was that I was confused by my new-found feelings and didn't want to share that with him. He was the enemy, after all. He was what I needed to hate and wanted to destroy. But for some reason I couldn't think of him as such.

Why was I suddenly such a weakling?

But I couldn't help myself. It was true: I was that desperate to have a friend. To have someone who would care for me. My mother used to say that I shouldn't rely on fear to control people, but I always found fear to be the only reliable way. It was the way to control, the way to power. Only I didn't want that anymore.

But what other choice did I have? I couldn't count on trusting people. People are traitors. Fear is the only reliable way.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat?" A voice that came from behind me interrupted my thoughts. I turned to the source.

"What?" I snapped. The worthless scum raised his hands in defence.

"I just asked if you had something to eat around here!" he repeated, frightened. I stepped closer to him and crossed my arms.

"I heard you. And you dare ask it twice?" I asked menacingly. Just then I heard his stomach growl. He smiled nervously and shrugged. I realized I was kind of hungry myself. "Well, I suppose there's no harm," I thought aloud. "What would you like?" He looked at me with surprise in his ocean eyes.

"Seriously?" He smiled. I shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, why not?" I somehow uttered. "Just hurry before I change my mind." It didn't take him a second.

"Sealed jerky." He gasped with pleasure, salivating. "And lots of it." I looked at him, disgusted, but it seemed that he read my look as anger. "Pretty please," he whispered, eyes wide and lip pouting. I rolled my eyes and called a servant.

"We'll be needing something to eat," I demanded. "I'll have ragu bolognese and my guest will have sealed jerky." The servant bowed and left the room.

"Wow" the peasant gasped. "Room service and I'm your guest? Life can't get any better, can it?" He sneered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are a delight to be around," I muttered. I threw myself onto the bed and looked up at him. To my surprise, he was openly staring at me. I raised my brow at him, confused. He noticed me looking at him and he quickly glanced away, blushing. I smiled slightly.  
"Sit down," I ordered. He gave me a short look but obeyed without word. We sat in silence for a few long moments. I didn't know what to say, frankly. And it appeared that neither did he. A few more minutes passed as we sat there on opposite sides of the room. I heard a small knock and got up. When I came back I had two platters of food in my hands: one for me and one for him. His eyes shone with craving once he saw the large pile of sealed jerky on the plate. I handed it to him and he began to eat with his hands still tied. I thought I heard him mumble a small 'thank you,' but I couldn't be sure.

He ate almost everything on his platter, and I hadn't even touched my food. I simply watched him eat and felt as if I had been eating myself. When he was finally done, he looked up at me.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I guess I was kinda rude." I shrugged slightly, implying that I didn't care that much. Again, neither of us had nothing to say, so, again, we sat in silence for a while.

"So... how are you?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me with curiosity reflecting on his face.

"I'm... fine," he replied, also awkwardly. "How are you?"

I nodded. "Fine." I rolled my eyes at my own response.

What the hell was I doing? I couldn't start playing nice now! I had a mission to keep in mind, for spirits' sakes! I stood and slowly walked over to him, putting my hands on my hips. "Listen now, you dirty lowlife," I said slowly. "We've played enough of this game. Now you're going to tell me exactly what I ask of you, or else..." He looked convinced enough, but still he didn't say anything. I made a grimace and raised my hand, lighting it on fire. "Alright, peasant," I muttered angrily. "Prepare to face your doom!" Just as I started to wave my hand toward him, he panicked and yelled:

"Alright, alright!" He cowered from me. "I'll tell you where they are. Just please, don't kill me." He was begging. Well, that was certainly a sudden change; an unexpected one as well. But I wasn't one to ask questions when things were going as I wanted them.

"Where. Are. They," I growled. The peasant sighed in desperation and utter defeat, realizing he had no way to hide anymore, that hiding was pointless. After months of complete failure to find answers, I finally had him.

It was time I destroyed the Avatar.


	9. The Search

**A/N: Ok here you go guys. Hope everyone likes it. Read, review, fav, follow; what ever you want. Your reviews help me write. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Eight: The Search**

**SOKKA'S POV**

***flashback***

_I could barely move. I could barely breathe. Actually, the only thing I could do was stare in amazement and terror. I couldn't believe my own eyes._

_"Stop!" the soldier cried. He begged breathlessly, "Please! I'll leave you alone! I swear!" She just looked at him emotionlessly. Then she turned her attention to the bald boy standing to the side, who looked like he was about to give in to tears. Her look softened, but once she returned to the soldier, there was no such sympathy._

_"How did you find us?! Who else is with you?" she asked sharply. The man shook his head as much as was possible._  
_"I... wasn't... looking... for you," he panted. "I swear... I don't know... anything." But she didn't listen. She didn't care._

_"Why are you doing this?" I managed to strain. I said, slowly approaching her, "Just let him go." I feared her, so I was careful. I reached out my hand._  
_"He wanted to hurt us!" she shouted in my direction. "He wanted to hurt Aang!" Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears. She was so desperate to protect him. I shook my head slowly._

_"He didn't even know we were here. Just let him go." I begged her. This was something I had never seen in her before. She was different. I have always seen the monster she could become, but never really suspected that she would._  
_"This has gone too far. You have to stop this," I told her firmly. But she didn't listen. Instead, she tightened her grip, making the man gasp for air. "Stop it!" I shouted loudly. I grabbed her arm as I walked over to her. She looked at me and that's when I noticed the river of tears dripping down her face. I whispered softly, "It's enough. You've gone too far, Katara." She loosened her grip, letting go of the man. Or rather, the body that was standing only because she ordered it to, but with the loss of her grip, the body fell to the ground and remained unmoving. It was too late. I was too late._  
_How could I let her do this? How could I let her become this?_

_And Katara cried in my arms . She cried disconsolately. I held her shaking body in my arms and waited for her to calm down, very well aware that she wouldn't. I looked over at Aang, who was, just like Katara , crying, only in silence. I could imagine what he was thinking right now. He probably blamed himself. And how could he not? He stood by her, just like I did, and did absolutely nothimg to stop her. Even if he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to stop her. I met his gray watery eyes. In that moment I knew exactly what he was thinking, the same as I was. Right then, we silently agreed not to speak of this to anyone, ever. As we looked away from each other I realized that this would be something the three of us would take to our graves. But even then, I would never forget._

***end of flashback***

I looked up and faced the two golden ember eyes I feared and admired so much. They gleamed devilishly.

"I hope you didn't lie to me," Azula said. I looked up at her and winced.

"What do you mean?" I pretended to be confused. She tossed me a sharp look and puckered her lips.

"Well, if you lied," she said sweetly, "I assure you, there will be dire consequences." I knew I would have to face consequences for my actions at some point, but these weren't the actions I regretted. Rather than answering, I stood beside the Princess silently. Naturally, that aroused her curiousity because she would probably expect me to talk back or say something sarcastic. I assumed she suspected something fishy was going on, but for some reason she didn't say anything. Perhaps she wanted to see where this was going, or how far I would take it. Frankly, I didn't have a plan of what to say when we got there. Wherever 'there' was. I didn't have enough time to come up with a proper plan since my bold announcment yesterday, so I simply decided to improvise this. It was going pretty well so far.

"So," Azula started, cleaning the muddy leaves she stepped on off of her foot disgustedly. "Where, exactly, is this place?" I raised my brow in panic.

"Uh.. it's around here somewhere," I assured her. I added in a low voice, "I think." She looked around and sniffed the air, as if she could track them by scent. I rolled my eyes behind her. Unfortunately, one of her dickhead soldiers noticed and hit me on the head so hard it almost flew off. I glared at him angrily. I turned my attention to Azula once again. "You know, there is a slight chance that they... hmm, I don't know... left." Her Majesty looked at me. This was the first I've seen Azula look confused. I openly rolled my eyes.

"Don't you and Mister Hotshot have some kind of radar to detect each other?" I asked, pretending to think this was a serious matter. "I bet you that he ran like hell as soon as he sniffed you nearby, and the rest of them followed him shortly." I scoffed at the comment.

"I take it you're certain they left, then?" she concluded. I shrugged indifferently.

"Well, what did you expect? They're not that stupid, you know." For some reason, I was kind of glad that we could talk like normal people, more or less. It was a promising sign that maybe I had a chance to get out. Even though I had been imprisoned by Azula many months ago and I had expected that I would lose hope by now, I hadn't.

"I expected progress!" the irritated Princess exclaimed. She stomped her foot and looked at me furiously. I feared that she would take her anger out on me, but thankfully, she just spun around and continued walking ahead. I knew they were gone all along, she wouldn't even blink before killing me. It was ironic, really; she always thought she was superior to me, especially in intelligence, and here I was, making a fool out of her.

"You know, we probably wouldn't even get to them anyway," I said as I caught up to her. She raised her eyebrow. I kind of liked the way she did that.

"Oh?" she asked. "And why is that so?"

"Well, Toph- she's the blind earthbender," I began, and Azula nodded slowly. "She can see underground with her feet. I mean her earthbending. So she would probably know we were coming long before we would reach them."

"And what makes you so certain she would 'see' us?" my companion wanted to know. I shook my head and smiled.

"Believe me, nothing gets by her," I assured her. Azula didn't look a bit troubled by this new cognition.  
Maybe she had already known. Maybe she didn't find it a threat. Or maybe, just maybe, she was hiding her surprise as well as her feelings about this. If she was, she was doing it pretty damn good.

For some reason her presence reminded me of Aang's companionship. They were so different, and yet they shared some things. They were both very brave. But their bravery was different in ways. Aang was was brave because he knew he had to be, for his friends, for the world. He was, of course, just a child, and he was afraid of the responsibility that burdened him, but he didn't complain. He had learned struggle and loss, he had gained courage, and gone through a lot to get where he was now. He would always put others in front of himself and never once would he ask for something in return; that truly was the bravery that described him best.

Azula, on the other hand... she was brave because, at least it seemed so, she thought she had to be, like it was her responsibility. She was also brave for herself and no one else. She would always find some way to use others to get what she wanted, and she was never afraid to go to extremes. That was what her bravery presented. But, while I never thought of it because she never presented herself as such, she too was, like Aang, just a child, who had also been through much to become this person. I never knew- I never even thought of -what she must have gone through as a child. She had to find a way to overcome the loss of her mother and to fulfill her father's expectations. So I guess she had to be brave for herself. I guess she thought she could trust only herself; she could rely on only herself.

She lost faith in people at a very tender age, just like my sister had. Just like I had. I realized then, suddenly, that she and Katara were alike as well. Both of their mothers were ripped away from them when they needed them most. Katara had never really forgotten about it, but Azula seemed to not care about it anymore. I wondered if she really didn't. Perhaps she was just bottling up her feelings, hiding them from other people, and from herself.

But I could never tell for sure. I could never read her like she saw through me. At times it annoyed me, but other times I enjoyed trying to figure her out.  
My thoughts were interrupted when the princess suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, her face blazing with fury.

"There's absolutely nothing up here, is there?!" she exclaimed furiously. I looked at her, slightly enjoying it but not expressing so.

"I already told you that they probably left," I shrugged. "And days ago, most likely." She snarled and I looked away.

"You brought me out here to trick me! To waste my time!" she accused. I grimaced.

"No, I didn't!" I mocked in a whiny voice. Dramatically, yet hurt, I cried, "How can you accuse me of such an act?" That only made her more angry.  
"How stupid do you think I am?!" she shouted.

"Not stupid." I reassured her. I grinned. "Just easily fooled." She made a horrific face as her palms bursted into flame.

"You will regret saying that," she whispered just loud enough so I could hear. She suddenly screamed, "I wasn't playing around!"

"Agh! Oh, my God!" I yelped as the fire flared. "I was only kidding! I told you that I knew they were here, but that they almost certainly left. What part of that did you not understand?" That made her stop and stare at me, which was a moment I could use in my advantage. "They have Aang with them, who, if you forgot, is the freaking Avatar and has all kinds of freaky powers, known and unknown. Who knows what ** he can do?! Then there's Toph , whom I've already told you about and I don't think I have to mention her powers twice. On top of that, they have a crazy overprotective bl... waterbender and your hotshot brother, who, however stupid he may seem at times, is not so ignorant. He knows you better than you may think and presumably told the others what you're capable of, not that they didn't have a clue before." I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, but not a long enough moment that she could say something. "So if you think that a group of people like that would be stupid enough to stay in one place for months, after they've wittnesed their friend get captured by a crazy firebender princess, you have way too good of an opinion about yourself." I took a deep breath after I had finished.

At this point, I really didn't care anymore. I wasn't sure what she was about to do to me, but I was sure of one thing: I wasn't going to wait any longer for it to happen. So, whatever was coming would come and I would welcome it with arms and eyes wide open.

But nothing came. Azula turned away and one of the soldiers started pushing me back.  
It wasn't the end, after all. I wasn't sure if I was thrilled or disappointed. It had turned out Azula wasn't as rash as I had thought. She could also be patient, and sometimes she was careful. She was never caring, though. She was a monster. Was I thinking of Azula, or... Katara? They weren't the same. They couldn't be. My sister wasn't a monster, she was kind and caring and gentle. Only I couldn't help but think different. She was a monster deep inside of herself. It was a secret side she never let anyone see, but as time passed, she couldn't control it. I didn't know when it had begun, but I had let it happen. I hadn't protected her from it. It was my fault. And yet I couldn't blame myself. She was the one who had chosen to take that path.

Azula had also chosen her path. She too was a monster. She didn't hide it, though; she wanted people to fear her. That was the only difference between her and Katara. They were both willing to go to extremes, to make sacrifices- just for different reasons. In the end, the more I thought about it, Azula turned out to be the better person. She turned out to be capable of control. And, the more I thought about it , I realized that Azula was some kind of mixture of all the people I loved, along with their flaws. I realized that she was the thing, the thought, that held me together. Suddenly, she wasn't the enemy anymore.

She turned out to be everything I never knew I wanted.


	10. And All Things Will End

**A/N: This is sort of like an early birthday gift for me so you can all give me a present and REVIEW! (When it actually is my birthday I have another surprise for you- in 2 days :P). and if you really manage to read all of this, scroll down a little further and click on that little window and drop a review, please. (Yeah I know I'm begging)anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Then I've lost it all, dead and broken. My back's against the wall, cut me open, I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down. I said then I've lost it all and who can save me now? _

_**Lost It All (Black Veil Brides)**_

* * *

**Ten: And All Things Will End**

**KATARA'S POV**

I stood in the water and stared at the full Moon. I enjoyed the way the small waves caressed my skin. The water always made me feel so... alive. It was an escape from all my problems and troubles. But now it only made me think about them. It made me think about him.

Why did you have to leave me now?

_***flashback***_

_I felt fear. I felt it wash over me like a dark wave, and I couldn't stop it. It seemed as if everything was spinning out of control, as if things were slipping right through my fingers._

_"You can't do this, Sokka!" I cried through tears. "Please think about what you're doing! This is just... plain stupid!" I said. My brother tried to give me a comforting look, but I could tell that he was scared, too._

_"You don't understand, Katara." Sokka shook his head. "This is something that I have to do. I have to step up and take responsibility for my decisions. I have to act like a leader."_

_It was true. It was Sokka's decision to stay when things were going wrong. This whole thing was his idea. But that didn't mean he was at fault. Everyone decided to go- no one was forced into their decision and it was wrong for him to take the blame._

_But I did understand. He had put so many lives at risk; so many of his friends had willingly joined us in battle, in the battle he planned. And now we had risked everything for nothing._

_"We may have lost this battle," my father said, placing a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder, "but it's the closest we've gotten to victory and that counts for something. You should be proud, son." I saw tears gathering in the corners of his blue eyes. He whispered, "I know I am."_

_At that point, I knew I was going to be separated from my family again. They were about to get ripped away from me once more, maybe for good. I couldn't let that happen, not again._

_"No!" I declared. They all looked at me, shocked that I would react in such a way. I looked up at my brother and father, trying to hold back the tears and sobs threatening to escape. I cried out, "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again! I won't let them!" I was begging for them to understand, to agree. But they didn't. The sad, broken looks they gave me were too much to handle. I threw myself into my father's arms, gripping his waist tightly so he wouldn't go away, so they wouldn't take him away._

_"I need you now, Daddy!" I cried disconsolately. My father stroked my hair all the way down my back. His hands around me were so comforting at that moment, and I felt like I could just melt into him away from all the worries, like I could escape from all of this. The feeling was intoxicating; completely taking over me and making it seem as if none of this was real._

_But it was._

_And that realization took the ground away from beneath my feet._

_"It's not forever," Dad whispered softly into my ear. I didn't look at him. "We'll find each other again. I promise you that." Yet knowing that didn't bring any comfort to my broken heart. He took my shoulders and forced me to face him, but he couldn't force my eyes to meet his. He sighed sadly._

_"Katara, you need to be brave, as I know you can be," he murmured. "You have to be a big girl now and take care of yourself." He spoke as if I was a defenseless child, but I just nodded shyly, still forcing my tears back. I knew I had to be brave and strong right now more than ever, but I was broken. I didn't see any hope left if they stayed behind now. We had to find another way._

_"I can't just leave you behind! You... you can't ask of me to do that!" My sobs were silenced as Dad pulled me in for a tight hug._

_"I know that you can do this, Katara. You are the bravest, strongest person I know, and I've always admired that about you." He wiped away my tears and stroked my cheek gently. "I've always been proud of that." He gently kissed my forehead. "And I always will be."_

_Then I left them behind. My brother, my father, my friends; my family._

_"Always..."_

_But "always" didn't change that I left. That I lost them. That I had only heartache and loneliness to remember them by._

_So... Always..._

_***end of flashback***_

It was beyond me how long always would be how he could love me and still let me abandon them to fate. And I turned back to that discouraging thought yet again, but reminded myself that always was a time whose length I myself could decide. So, I stayed in the water, the waves washing over my skin, and thought of how long always could really be. I hoped... not too long.

**SOKKA'S POV**

_***flashback***_

_It was already dark and I was tired of Katara crying disconsolately. I knew I shouldn't have acted as I did; after all, I had to regret that I hadn't done something, but I couldn't bring myself to feel for her when I knew that this mess was no one's fault but her own. Then again, I also couldn't bring myself to blame her at all. I was aware that I hadn't been the one to force into the kill, but I also hadn't been the one to stop her. It was sort of a dead end for me. I sighed, trying to hold back my tears, trying to remain calm for all of us._

_"Okay, stop crying now!" I urged them both, and they both shot me pathetic looks. I raised my brow at them. Nerves on edge, I yelled, "What the hell are you both looking at?!" That caused Katara to cry again. I wanted to slap her. I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to calm myself down, but as expected, to no avail. I turned my attention to Katara. She had lost all pretense of calm, no longer crying silently. She seemed still somewhat in control over herself, but was now on the ground screaming and clutching her shoulders, as if trying to fold into herself. I reached out my hand, my look steely and ordering her to get up. She took it hesitantly and pulled herself to her feet, quieting her screeches to whimpers._

_"Look, Katara. You fucked up. Bad." My words made her flinch, but she didn't whine at my accusation. "And I know you didn't mean to, but you..." I stopped myself suddenly. What the hell was I supposed to say? She... killed someone. How does anyone respond to that?_

_"We won't tell anyone," I assured her as I tossed a look in Aang's direction. He didn't give me any reaction, but I knew he saw what I was doing. Even if he didn't, I knew there was no way he would ever do anything that would hurt Katara. "Okay?" All my sister did was give me a small, barely noticeable nod. But that was enough. Or was it? I knew that somehow, someday, they would move past it; maybe even forget that it had ever happened. But I was certain that what had happened would haunt my dreams, forever and always. The soldier's dead body would appear in front of my eyes every few seconds; his unmoving limbs, his unnatural sprawling position, his terror-filled wide eyes. But, for Katara's sake, and my own, I strongly decided to erase every vision of his body, however vivid it may be._

_"It'll be okay." I kissed the top of my sister's head and pulled her close. Aang, on the other hand, was a bit more frustrated with the situation than me. It was understandable, but at that time, I didn't want to understand. I didn't need to._

_"Sokka... I..." He started, and then paused hesitantly. "What are we supposed to do?" He said it softly, as if to not frighten Katara, as if he didn't want her to hear him._

_"We... forgive," I said. "And we forget." But I knew that it would be hundreds of sleepless nights until I forgot if even then. Perhaps it would be forever... and always..._

_But, right then, always seemed like nothing but an endless amount of time that would never end, an end that I would await with ever-fading hope and shameful regret over what had happened, over what I could have stopped, but chose not to._

_So... Always..._

_***end of flashback***_

Was it really something worth waiting for? Would I even live long enough to welcome the time when I could forgive? When I could forget? But I wasn't able to forget, not now, and maybe not ever. So...

_No._

**AZULA'S POV**

I caught a glimpse of my pale, blank expression in the transparent glass as I placed a look out the window. My thoughts, my whole identity... it was a mess. I was a mess. It had been weeks, maybe months since I had looked at myself objectively. And since then, I'd noticed, I'd changed almost completely. I could not recognize myself anymore, and I still had a hard time deciding whether it was a good thing or not.

What was it that made me feel this way?

I had no idea as to what the cause of my change could be, and was more than reluctant to find out. But curiosity took over yet again, and I forced myself to look into the matter, even if I had to do it by myself. Firstly, I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, a complete and incurable perfectionist, a monster from many perspectives, had completely changed my priorities without even noticing. So how could I have possibly stopped it, assuming that if it came to it, I would even want to stop it? I was somewhat uncertain when it came to answering this question. After all, the Avatar used to be my greatest desire- ending him, that is- and now it seemed as if I didn't care about him at all. I had always known only I could finish him, but without anyone beside me to remind me of my goal and desire, my interest in ending the Avatar gradually began to cease. I found myself begin to slowly realize that was the problem. I was alone once more, and, once more, there was no one to turn to. That was the heart of my problem. I'd built these walls around myself, my own world to escape the fears and struggles, and by doing so I had cut off everything else. I had lost that little girl I knew I must have been once. I let those happy memories fade from mind.

I realized then that all this time, without even knowing so, I was just...tired. Yes, I was tired of being alone, of being afraid to wind up hurt, of being too scared to let anyone in. So, as a result, I pushed everyone who seemed to care about me away, trying to prevent them from hurting me. I always seemed to want to hurt people before they could hurt me. It was a defense mechanism that I had only realized now. And now it was too late.

Or was it?

I mean, it's never too late to change one's ways, much less to give other people an opportunity. I was the one who was wrong, so I should be the one to fix it

_What are you talking about?! You're not wrong! You're right, you're always right! Never once did you in your entire life question a decision, why now?_ An inner voice challenged my thoughts of change.

I replied to the voice in my head: _Because I am wrong_. So what? Everyone makes mistakes. Why wouldn't I be entitled to make one? _If only just one._

_No! Stop this! You are perfect. You don't make mistakes. You are repulsed by them and hate imperfect people who make mistakes more often than once! _The voice's shouting caused a dull throbbing almost like a headache.

But this is just... I'm just... aren't I entitled to be happy? To have friends? To love? Aren't I?

_How can you not be happy? Look at all the power you possess, all the people bowing at your feet. What more do you need? You _are _happy._

No, I wasn't. And I began to wonder if there was even a time in my life when I was happy. It must have been so long ago, if there even was such a period in my life. But I just... couldn't remember.

_***flashback***_

_The darkness that surrounded me was soon replaced by blinding light as I awoke in my large bed. It was early. Very early. It was unusual that I would wake at this hour, and I tried to think of what the reason might be. Unfortunately, my six-year-old self could not find what the reason for such an early awakening might be. But it was too late now to go back to sleep; the sunlight slowly sliding up to shine through my window had managed to wake me completely. So, in spite of myself and my usual morning habits, I decided to stroll around the palace grounds for a bit, hoping to eventually tire myself enough to return to sleep. I reached the serpent-shaped hallway that led from my bedroom to... wherever. I assumed that no one, except for the staff, was awake yet so I chose to entertain myself with exploring the palace's secret passages, although my normal habit was to do so with my brother rather than by myself. A deafening silence followed me the whole way, as if trying to warn me of something. But I ignored the ominous quiet and walked as if I were compelled; one might even say I was sleep-walking. But rather than turning around and attempt to resume my regular morning routine, I continued walking ahead, a strange curiosity taking over me. I was uncertain why I suddenly found a need to pry within the palace, for I had explored and snooped around it many times before, without it ever having such an impact on me. But, strangely enough, this was somewhat different from the other times when I wasn't alone. I figured that curiosity and fearlessness were now my only company, so they played a role in my adventure._

_But, though the fearlessness and curiosity was soon replaced by gradually growing fear and regret over not returning to the safety that my bedroom walls, I kept going still, without even so much as a thought concerning where I was._

_But that was just it. I didn't know where I was. I had somehow strolled into a yet-unexplored part of my home and found myself in a situation I was rather unfamiliar with and completely unprepared for. Suddenly, complete and utter terror arose in my chest, accompanied by the slow fastening of my heartbeat. In that moment, instinct battled my will and all I wanted to do was call for Mommy. But, even at a tender age as such, I knew better than to do so. I was already independent enough to find a solution by myself when I needed to. But, even though I still rested at my own home, the unfamiliar ground frightened me and I had to struggle to withdraw the tingling tears threatening to fall very soon. I didn't want to admit I had made a mistake, not even to myself, even if the mistake had been minor._

_It seemed like hours of walking in circles and yet I still had a strange feeling that I walking the forward on an endless path. And, unfortunately, the ear-tearing silence that had accompanied me thus far had yet to cease; in fact, it seemed to be getting even louder, smashing my brain against my skull. Still I refused to let the tears roll down, but just as I thought I would finally lose the battle with myself, a strong, harsh, angry voice made its way to my ears from down the hall. The fearlessness returning, but fear not yet faded, I encouraged myself to slowly walk towards the source of the yelling. As I neared the doors, the voice became louder, more infuriated, more terrifying. I forced a bundle of fear down my throat and stepped closer to the door, which I pushed open slyly._

_"Ugh! I should have known! That traitorous, stupid...!" The voice suddenly silenced itself, sounding as if the one whose voice it was ran out of breath. "It will not end like this..." The voice, which I recognized to be male, mumbled irritably._

_I heard footsteps, as if the man in the room had begun to hurriedly pace, presumably to calm himself in his still-growing fury. I wanted to run away, but some force stronger than myself kept me in place. And then I realized..._

_I peered through the gap to see the man clench his fists in anger, but, of course, the man noticed my presence. I pulled away with a sharp gasp and turned to walk away, but naturally he was quicker than I was and exited the room before I could even move._

_"Azula?" His voice was soft when he called for me; no longer did it contain the spit of anger, and I found myself comforted. I turned again, only this time toward him and ran into his arms, seeking comfort._

_"Azula, what on earth are you doing up this early?" my father wondered aloud. I snuggled in his arms, my head tucked in his neck._

_"I woke up, so I went for a walk!" I sobbed. Why was I sobbing? I felt my father gently chuckle and shake his head in what was, I assumed, amusement._

_"Sweetie-pie, you know better than to wonder the halls alone," he said in my favorite sweet voice as he tightened his arms around my body. I nodded shyly in agreement and, frightened that he would be angry with me, was quick to add:_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy. I know I shouldn't have... I just..." I could no longer control myself and began crying bitterly. My father, whom I didn't know to be anything else but kind and loving with me, suddenly stiffened for unknown reasons while stroking my short black hair._

_"Azula, I'm not angry with you," he assured me softly, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I was concerned that something was wrong."_

_"Nothing's wrong, Daddy. I just couldn't sleep, is all," I said, sensing the drowsiness slowly returning._

_"I know, sweetheart. Why don't you go find your mother?" His voice sharpened at the mention of my mother. "You know what? Why don't I help you find her?"_

_He lifted me up in his strong arms and carried me down the hall. I wasn't sure how long we were searching for her, but at some point, though I don't even know when, I got the feeling he wasn't taking me to her at all. I found myself wondering what the time was and how long it had been since I got up. My father finally took me back to my room, where I pretended to be sound asleep so that he would place me in the bed, but opened my eyes almost immediately after he left. I once again walked out the door and, as quickly as my little feet would allow me, followed my father. I had a strong feeling as to which way he might have taken, so I decided to do take that particular path. I walked around until; finally, I heard Daddy's voice again._

_"Tell her I need to speak with her immediately," he said sharply. There was no sound afterwards. I stayed there for a while, but then I followed my father to his quarters where he sat and waited. I decided it would be best if I hid myself behind the curtains until the person he needed to speak to had arrived. It wasn't long before she did; no one would want to keep the Fire Lord's son waiting. I was surprised, and yet wasn't surprised, that the one whose presence he had requested was none other than his wife's._

_"You wanted to speak to me?" I heard her say. Father gave no response, though. "Well, I am here now," Mother said sweetly. "What was it that you needed, my prince?"_

_There was silence for a moment, before I heard someone walking, and afterwards, my Mother...giggle?_

_"I suppose I only wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you." I sensed hesitation when my Mother next spoke._

_"I appreciate you as well, darling." She paused once more and I couldn't help but wonder what they could be doing._

_"And... I love you," he said. "You are free to go now."_

_In a sudden state of panic, I hid behind the curtains again. Thankfully, Mother walked right passed me as if she didn't notice. Relieved, I quietly returned to my bedroom, though still chased by the thoughts of my Father's furious image when I first came to him. To my utter surprise, for I had already long forgotten it, the silence that had followed me before had returned yet again, and this time it seemed not to be fading. Worse yet, it seemed to be telling me something that I, no matter how much I tried, could just not understand._

_I finally decided to lay to sleep, convinced that I would be haunted by dreams of what I had witnessed, of what I had never seen before and hadn't known existed, and would be lullabied to sleep by the loudening silence that still lingered in my ears._

***end of flashback***

I still, to this day, did not understand what the silence was supposed to mean, and though it was something I had ignored, I suddenly realized that it would sometimes still appear, lullabying me to sleep when I was alone and in the darkest of places. And at those times, there was no escape from it.

There was no escape from the unwanted reality.


	11. Saviour

**Important A/N at the bottom. Please read. Happy reading guys, enjoy :)**

* * *

****_"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."_

**~Aang to Korra in "Endgame**

* * *

**Eleven : Saviour**

**SOKKA'S POV**

The silence was unberable. The only ear-wrecking sound was my heart thumping ever so loudly in my ears, and the thoughts that my mind contained, the non stop screaming of her name. It was impossible to focus on the simplest of acts, like sleeping; like eating; like thinking of anything else but of the growing addiction of the pain she would cause, and that I had reluctantly gained. Before, I would never even imagine myself in such a state of mind, but now I welcomed it - I welcomed the pain gladly into the remaining pieces of my scattered heart. I was confused with the thoughts of her becoming important, when I couldn't imagine myself being a machohist in such an amount where I would welcome pain, where I would yearn for it. Yet, even though I wanted it, I _needed_ it, for it was my only way of being in her presence, when it actually came I would beg for it to stop, I couldn't handle it. And, after it was over, I would plead for it yet again. It was a sick circle that I could not, and did not want to break.

And, as time passed, I noticed that she started to feel the same way. Or maybe it was just my imagination playing cruel tricks on me. Nonetheless, I was lost. And I didn't want to be found again. In my mind I still couldn't process when this had happened, but somehow it happened, though under the most ridiculous of circumstances, and I started to like her. I started to like her company, for each time we would have a 'session' we would also talk afterwards. Those nights were beautiful to me. Those nights, how ever odd it may seem at times, and it still does, belonged to us. And when she was gone, I missed her. The person I came to know was missing, too. As if that person disappeared when she was not with me. But I refrained myself from believing in the reality that I could not possess as my own. I didn't want to want it or for it to affect me in more ways than it already had, but at the same time, I could not stop myself from wanting excactly that. And so, soon enough, I found myself falling hard and with no intention of stopping or even esing the fall. And finally, but unexpectedly, I fell. I felt no overwhelming warmness on my heart or any crutial difference over it. In fact, I didn't feel _any _different. It happened without me being aware or noticing, though once I did notice, I could not bring myself to reconcile with the fact that I might be in love with her.

It was too sick and based on twisted reasons gathered in twisted circumstances. I still could not process the whole thing, and, had I had any time or will to do it, I would have probably forced myself to snap out of it. Slowly I started to realize the gradually growing feelings weren't ceising, even more so, they seemed to be glued in my heart. My scattered heart that I found to be unmendable, but she someehow found a way to cruelly penetrate the walls that I've built around it and mend my wounds and scars without me even knowing she did so. It was ridiculous to me how she could have such an affect on me when, on the most part, she drove me beyond crazy, and sometimes even more. Only, as much as I didn't wnat to confess it to myself, I had to look the cold truth in the eye; I somehow managed to steer myself through what seemed to be an endless labirynth of rappidly growing emotions and unbelievably stupid and circling circumstances to, finally but reluctantly, find myself inescapably and hoplessly in love with my enemy.

**AZULA'S POV**

I wnated to fade. At this time, I would have open-handedly welcomed death if it were to come for me. I was lost within the person I thought I was supposed to be and the person that I became to be. Now it was all too hard for me to keep denying that I had feelings,_real _feelings for another person. Worse yet, that person was not _just _a person. No, he was far beyond that. He was also way out of reach, for more that just the one reason. He was a peasant, an enemy, an unworthy scum, yet somehow I found myself unworthy of _him. _I couldn't comprehand the fact that I saw him in that way but, over the countless amounts of time we have spent together in the last few months, in which I had more than once opened up to him, revealing things about myself I had never shared with anyone, I gradually grew fond of him. And, without expectation, the likings I had reluctantly developed for my personal toy slowly blossomed into something even deeper than a friendship, while I was not even close to awareness that we had formed a friendly bond at all. Yet, I let my guards down while with him, and somehow he has found a hole in my defence just small enough for him to crawl through it and to my heart. It was an inevitable desteny that I believed we both shared. And, while reluctant to comprehend it and consider the facts, I noticed that our recently formed friendship has sprung in more than unexpected ways, rappidly growing and deepening itself each time I visited him. I found myself confronted with things I never knew before, things I never knew existed. The things that _he _showed me.

In an instant, as if snapped back into reality, awaken from an all too vivid dream, I started to consider his motives. Because really, what alterial motive could he have to want to befriend _me? _I was not at all blind to the way he started to look at me, the way he gladly welcomed the pain, which was all I had to offer him, but with this realization I started to wonder; was it all a lie? It wasn't at all impossible, actually, it would be more than convinient if so. But, for reasons and motives of my own, not fully understood, I didn't want his acting with me to be a lie. I wanted it all to be as real as presented - I _needed _it to be.

For the first time in my life I found myself in the need of something that was out of hand. And, for the first time in my life, I saw no way to it. He was out of hand and that was that. But how could I possibly reconcile myself with that? How could I possibly give up on this without even putting up a fight?

I won't. It was not in my nature. I didn't know how to lose, especially something that made me feel like he did. He showed me that I could be so much more that I initially was, that I_could _change. And I did. I chaneg in more ways than I thought possible, and I have done so without noticing. Through the time that I've known him, _trully _known him, he has showed me laughter, escape from the non stop worries and preassures that other people have put upon me. He did not care that I was the enemy, he did not reject me. Instead, he reached out for me and offered me his guidance in a world which I had never known, a world that I learned to love. And over time, I learned to love him too. And I wanted him to love me as well.

**SOKKA'S POV**

Escape was nowhere to be found in the mess I have made out of my mind. The thoughts, the countless nights taken from sleep, all the planning - it all just simply faded to forgotness. If I were to be completely honest, I didn't see much chance for us to flee anyway. So, as days spretted into weeks and weeks into monts, I saw less and less need to torture myself with the thoughts of escape when I knew that freedom was something I could mot grab hold of. It was inevitable that I comprehand the fact; we were, after all, on a constant lock-down, each trapped in our own cage that kept us from fleeing. Even I could not figure out a way out of it. So, in the beginning, I laid all my hopes on befriending Azula in hope that once I had done so, she would be the one to free me. That didn't work out quite as I planned. Especially because I had no intention in_actually _be liking her. But desteny has caught up with my pace once more and I was now in an undeniable friendship with the Princess, more even, I have developed feelings for the monstrosity.

As if on que, Azula showed herself before me, a pleasant smile beautifying her already beautiful features.

"Hello." She said and I wondered why she had come to me this time, though I was glad she had. I nodded slyly, reluctant to greet her before knowing her motives for comming here, and painfully aware that my Mother, who, naturally, disaproved of Azula, was watching."Well I was sort of bored so I thought I'd come down and bug you." She laughed. Yes, she _actually laughed._

"Well that's nice." I responded shortly. "So here I am." I said. "But, before we start what I assume is to be our usual playtime, I wanted to propose something." She gave me a narrowed look as I gestured for her to come closer. "As you are probably aware, I have, well, been frostbitten quite much. So, if it is not too much to ask, could I _please _get some sort of clothing?" I shivered for effect. It was not a lie in the slightest. My body was full of frostbites, even cuts due to my shirtlessness. It had been quite long since I had worn a proper piece of clothing and, well, I missed not being scared of freezing to death in my sleep.

"Sure, if you don't mind wearing women's clothing." She sneered, but, to both of our surprise, I eagerly nodded.

"You're seriously giving me _this?!" _I squeaked while geasturing to the redish, long-sleeved shirt that was clearly _not _meant to be worn by a man. Azula simply shrug.

"I told you so. What did you expect then?

"I didn't expect _this!" _I exclaimed, far from calm, and once again I was swinging the girly shirt wildly in my hands. "Don't you have anything a bit more manly?"

"Do I look like a man to you?" The Princess hissed at me, sounding somewhat offended. I gave her a long look from head to heel, then shook my head in disagreement. "Then what is your conclusion?" She tossed dryly. "Please do take your time."

"Oh, alright." I huffed in displeasure. "How do I look? Not too much like a girl, right?" Azula obsereved my apearence, folding her lips in to prevent the giggling. I groaned annoyingly.

"Well it, uh... certainly looks... different." She concluded finally. "Though red is _not _your color." It was impossible for her not to enjoy the situations. What was worse, I was almost positive ahe would not give me another shirt. "Oh quit your sulking. At least your not half-naked anymore!"

"_I wish I was!" _I cried. Azula puckered her lips.

"Fine then. Feel free to give back" I hugged myself and turned from her a bit, as is to protect what was now rightfully mine.

"No, I want it." I whinned sheepishly. "It's mine now." That one earned me a golden eye roll. I rolled eyes myself, though I didn't let her see it. Albeit I was not at all glad to be wearing a women's shirt, I had to admit that it was rather comfortable and at least it would keep me warm. But, when I thought about it, I realized that I couldn't picture Azula wearing something like that. It just wasn't her. "So, what now? Do you export me back behind the bars or...?" I left the statement hanging, filling the small distance inbetween us.

"No, you can stay." She raised her thin shoulders in a nonchalant shrug as she put her feet on the bed. I was uncertain where _I _should stand so I decided to play the safe card and not move. It was going well, comfortable enough, but then Azula raised one perfectly shaped brow at me. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Oh well, sure." I rubbed my neck in utter uncertanity, looking for a safe spot. I saw the Princess toss a glance at a chair near the bed. "Soo...?" I puckered my lips and, with nothing else to say, continued to stare at her rather stupidly.

"Have you had enough time to concider my offer?" I looked at her bluntly

"Offer?"

"But of course." She nodded. "You know, the one to tell me the Avatar's current location?" I opened my mouth in a roughly shaped 'O' before spreading it into a smile.

"You're crazy." I remarked "You cannot possibly still be talking about that!" She gave me a sideways glance which I welcomed with a crocked smile of my own. "Aang and the others are nowhere to be found, trust me." At that, she once again raised her neatly shaped eye brow.

"Oh, so now you've gained my trust, I see? Well that is a great step forward." As she watched the color drain from my features, Azula couldn't withdraw the smile that lingered on her lips, and that turned into a bubble of laughter. "Relax, I'm just teasing" I let out a relieved groan."Well, I am aware that the situation is a bit crutial at this particular moment." She said in an even, almost political voice, as if trying to gain some high-ranged general's full attention and interest. "But rest assured, it will not remain as such. I shall figure something out. After all, even the Avatar is just human and therefore not impossible to track." I raised my finger in a confused matter.

"Why would I rest assured about that?" I questioned bluntly. "And as for him not being impossible to track, that much may be true, but you forget, he has _a giant bison _to fly around on!" I waved my hands over my head for effect, which made Azula twist her lips into a victorious smile, one much more suitable for her than any other.

"I do not forget that. _But" _She pointed out, "that exactly is why he is so easy to track. That is his weakest link whether he is aware of it or I in his place, I would have ditched the beast a long time ago."

"If he's so easy to track than why haven't you caught him yet?" I mocked her happily, fully aware that I might be pushing her buttons. But she didn't let out her wrath at me as expected. Instead, she merely scoffed at my statement.

"Do I look like I should be rolling around in dirt and chase the Avatar _myself?" _But I knew it was just a deffence mechanism because she did not want to confess her presumable failiure. Not to herself, much less to me. "Besides," she added once I didn't answer, "chasing down the Avatar is no longer my goal."

"Oh? And what _is _your newest goal?" I feigned interest.

"It's simple, really." She replied dryly. "I want to reconcile with my brother and restore my family's honour in the Fire Nation and the world." I almost fell out of my seat. _She what?!_This could not be true.

"You're joking, right?" She didn't respond. She did nothing that would show she wasn't being serious or even truthful with what she said. But I had to keep in mind that this was Azula. She was the master if camoflague and lies, she was willing to go the extremes to get what she desired. "But you _hate _the Avatar!" I exclaimed. "And you _hate _Prince Scarface! Why would you suddenly change your mind about it?" I did not at all know why I was trying to convince her in the exact opposite of what she was saying, but I could not help but feel suspicious of her sudden change of mind. Azula simply shrug it off but gave me a meaningful glare.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to jump to such judgemental acusations when you don't even know me." She said quietly. "I never said I hated my brother. I dislike him, but...I wouldn't take my personal opinion of him to such extremes that it would be considered hatred. I have my views of him, whether they are correct or incorrect I cannot decide, but that is all there is. As for the Avatar, I am not sure how to describe in words what I feel towards him. But I don't think I would say I hate him, either. He never did give me personally any reason to. If I were to view him through my Father's or my Nation's eyes, then yes, I probably would hate him. And I think it would be a justified feeling." She paused briefly before continuing, "But that is not the case, so I cannot say I hate him."

"But from what you're saying, it sounds like you've completely changed your mind about_everything. _It sounds like, out of the blue, you wanna help us. Like you want to turn against your Father." I was more than confused and on high alert. Azula, again, simply shrug.

"I find my Father's perspective and viewing of the world to be...croocked." She sighed in defeat, as if she had just lost a long led battle within herself. "I haven't always thought this way. Don't get me wrong; my Father is a vicious and cruel man, more often than not emotionally completely aloof and distand, I never denied that. But I've always found his ways to be rightful, his words to be true. I admired his determination to secure his Nation its rightful place in the world and yearned for his aproval, but would always overlook what was obvious; he was full of bitterness and hatered gained by that exact determination, gained by the uncurable thirts for power. That, I suppose, is our family's legacy." The Princess sighed sadly. "But my priorities have changed."

"How come?" I asked. I could not imagine what would make a stubborn person like Azula even _consider _changing her mind. In response to my question, her honey colored eyes offered me a meaningful look.

"Well, let's just say someone in particular had me take a good look at myself recently." I had to admit, I was flattered. But that only lasted briefly, for I was suddenly hit by the bizzarity of this moment. of this whole scene. _I was actually having a civilized conversation with Azula. And I was wearing her shirt while doing so. _It was trully beyond impossible, beyond maddness. I figured that it may be so, but I was going to enjoy the remainings of my time with her nonetheless.

"Did they now?" I mocked, "Well, I gotta say, I sure prefer this Azula over the other one." It was like she had two whole different personalities. I was brave enough to do it so I moved my chair a bit closer to the bed and leaned in my elbows by which bringing my hands up to support my chin, hoping she wouldn't take it as a threat. "So how do you usually spend your lonely days up here?" I asked while looking around the room in faigned amzement. I couldn't figure out what, but something in my question made the Princess flinche.

"Just that." She answered dryly.

"Just what?" She looked up at me and, although I knew it couldn't possibly be true, she looked like she was very close to tears.

"Just...that. I spend my lonely days here. Alone. Drowning in what is left of the person I was, alone. Because I've chased away everyone who even _seemed _to care for me, and now no one does." She breathed in utter defeat. It was sad to watch her struggle like this with herself but I didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better. So I decided to go with what seemed to be my only option.

"I care for you " I whispered. Azula didn't respond by looking at me, rather she looked away from me as if trying to hide her weakness.

"You do not." She uttered in a broken, barely noticeable whisper. I was not entiraly sure if what I was saying was true, but I was sure that I couldn't bear to look at her like this.

"Well maybe not." I lied, "But I would like to try." She stared right up at me, noticeable tars flickering in her cold broken eyes, hidden behind a carpet of thick dark lashes, which were sprinkled with the teary waterfall as well. "I want to be your friend, Azula." She scoffed.

"Why would you want to be friends with _me?" _Her voice was filled with suspicion, yet underneath the layer of fear and sceptisism I could clearly hear hope.

"Because" I stated quietly, careful not to make the wrong impression yet not completely reluctant to do so. "I've seen you change. I've seen that you are willing to exept change and that you _can, _actually, be a human being with feelings of your own. I've seen all of that and, well, I..." I swallowed a bubble of feelings that rose in my throat. "I like the person you've become to be. I think that person could be my friend."

"You do?" Azula's voice trembled. She was at what seemed to be her lowest point and I've never imagined that she could be this vulnerable. Yet, despite the fact that I didn't know what I was getting myself into but was certain that once I was in, there wouldn't be anything to do in order to get out of it, I wanted to help her, I wanted, for once, to be a saviour.

"Yes, I do." I assured her in the most soft and carring voice that I could summon. To my great surprise she carefully straightened her body and raised her hands as if asking for my permission . Without question, without thought, without resentement I wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed her entrance into the warmth of my body. "I do." She gradually relaxed in my embrace, allowing me to stroke her hair and pat her on the back softly.

"You don't have to pity me, you know?" She suddenly said.

"I don't. I do feel for you, though. We have a lot in common, you and I." She bubbed her head up to look at me and I was beyond surprised to see that the tears had finally found their way down her face. She didn't hide them, she didn't care, or perhaps she didn't even notice them swiftly rolling down.

"How so?" I smiled slyly, not entirely expecting her to return the smile, but eventually she decided to do it.

"I don't know. I just feel like we do. You know the feeling when you think you have certain similarities with another person, but can't quite put these similarities in place? Like you're not sure what they are but you know they're there nonetheless." I said in a lingering breath. Azula nodded slowly, uncertain, as if processing in her head what I just said.

"So," she started slowly, "what you're saying is that you and I are similar but you don't know how?" I shrug and nodded simultaneousy.

"Well I guess so. But you know what?" She gave me another intrigued look. "I sure would like to find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I noticed that the time span in this story is a little...confusing. So, for the sake of the story - and because this is AU so I can do whatever the hell I want lol- let's just say that the Sozin's comet came a little later than it did in the show. It would basically mean that Aang had some more time to prepare and it makes more sense for Sokka's situation, oaky? SO, let's say, instead f having to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer cause of the comet, Aang has to defeat him by the end of fall. I know this is probably a drag, but this is my first fic and I made the mistake of not paying too much attention to the little things... I promise it won't affect the story at all.

Also, just so you know, this will probably be a threee parter, a triology that is, so I hope you'll stay with me through the entire story. :)

Thank you again for reading. Please leave your thoughts, comments and questions if you are confused :)


	12. Beautiful

**A/N: The love and romance is about to begin. :) I hop everyone likes this chapter as much as I do and please share your thoughts - REVIEW :D**

* * *

_Love removes the mask we fear we cannot live without_

_And now we cannot live within_

**~Already Over (Zutara)**

**Twelve: Beautiful**

**SOKKA'S POV**

"You cannot!" Azula exclaimed while straightening her body upward to face me. I had a steal mask of determination and a voice that matched.

"I can too!" I shot her back. "I'll prove it. Just say the word. I'll do it. I'm not scared of anything." I declared while waving my hands over my head like a crazy person. Azula shot me a challenging glare and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You cannot do that. No one can do what you claim to be able of." She stated certain.

"Is that a challenge?" I raised a brow. And truly, Azula had ordered every meal there was to find on the royal menu, _every meal, _suspecting that I couldn't possibly stuff all of it inside me. Well, boy, was she gonna be proven wrong! And, truly, and not at all surprisingly, I _did _manage to push it all into myself, though by the end of it, I could feel it all coming back. After being done I burped victoriously and tossed the shaken up Princess a meaningful look. "Well I do believe someone owes me an apology." I remarked. Azula made a disgusted grimace.

"Get over yourself!" She exclaimed clearly disturbed by what she has just witnessed. "You should be the one apologizing, you disgusting pig! I cannot believe you managed to stuff your face like this! Ugh!" She made a pan filled grimace and shivered with utter disgust and engrossment for effect. I smirked, proud of my handy work.

"I thought you knew better than to mistrust my words. You brought this on yourself, really." Meanwhile, I noticed my stomach growl in discomfort and feared I might really get everything back. "Besides, it's not like I did anything to purposely engross you."

"Oh yeah? You. Were. A. Pig. I have never seen such a thing in my life and do believe me when I say _I never want to ever again!" _ She breathed heavily. "I am traumatized." She whispered brokenly and I smiled. I walked up to her and giggled her a little but she rejected my touch. I rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh of pure displeasure.

"Fine. I'm sorry for being such a pig." I mouthed the words reluctantly and she noticed it, but nevertheless she relaxed and I took it as an apology excepted. "So, now that I'm properly fed, _finally, „I_ added meaningfully, "and you're annoyed, now what do we do?" I jumped on the bed and pulled her down with me. She screamed in shock but quickly got over it and was now staring into my face, me returning her stare. After a short while she raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"I dunno. Stare at each other until we're bored out of our minds?" She suggested wryly.

"I'm already bored out of my mind." I whined

"Well tough luck!" She mocked. "Now you gotta wait for me." She shortly after noticed my pouting face and let out a groan of displeasure. "Fine. What do you suggest we do, then?" I closed my eyes and noticed that slumber was slowly showering over me.

"Uh... I don't know. I'm too stuffed to think." I grunted, already half asleep. I felt a tight pinch on my arm and immediately opened my eyes in alarmed displeasure. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Azula sneered as I gave her a well-deserved eye roll. "Do not fall asleep on me now." She whispered. "I don't wanna be bored all by myself."

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Well you _can _but it doesn't necessarily mean that you may." The utterly confused look on my face said more than I possibly could have in that moment. Azula snorted. "Go ahead."

"Does anyone know? You know, that I'm up here with you." She snorted again this time also refraining herself from letting a bubble of laughter escape her lips.

"Are you joking?" She wanted to know. "My Father would _kill _me...err...well he would kill _you." _She concluded dryly. "Don't be stupid, okay?"

"Well, I don't think I like being your dirty little secret!" I faked to be offended but it only amused her.

"Well suck it up." She informed me with a laugh. I knew she was aware I was only teasing her, and I also knew that she loved it. I raised my hands and my eyebrows simultaneously as if surrendering. Azula looked up at, turning her body so that she could stroke my cheek. "I like your beard." She said. "It suits you nicely." My eyes shot open.

"_I have a beard?!" _I cried as I brushed my hands over my face in pure discomfort. _„No... _How did this happen?"

"Are you being serious?" Azula's question was unnecessary. "You cannot possibly think this is odd."

"Oh and why is that so?" I demanded sharply yet playfully. "I'll have you know that I've always kept my face clean and in order, but..._this..." _I made a disgusted grimace. Azula let out an amused laugh.

"Well you haven't exactly been able to shave it, have you now?" She didn't wait for my response to continue. "It is completely natural and you're making way too big a deal out of it." Still, I continued to brush my hands over my face in discomfort.

"I still don't like the idea of having this here..._thing _on my face." I brushed over it once again. "It's a freakin' carpet!"

"Would you stop it?" Azula slammed my hand with hers, roughly pulling it away from my face. "You look fine." I didn't believe her, but I dropped my hands in an _almost _exaggerating way.

"If it bothers you that much, then go ahead and shave it off." She suggested finally. "I still think it's nice."

"Well it's you against common sense and guess who won?" I emphasized. "Either way, I don't have anything to tame this thing with so we might as well just drop it." Azula laughed somewhat victoriously.

"Fine. It's dropped." She stated. I looked down at her in complete and unexpected amazement. "What?" She sniffed. I had to smile at her cuteness though for a second I tried to refrain myself from doing just that. I slowly shook my head.

"Nothing. I just think you're..." I stopped, suddenly very uncertain of what I was saying. Azula looked at me, confusion reflecting on her majestic features.

"I'm what?" She echoed in a question.

"You're beautiful." I finally smiled breathlessly. The Princess was clearly taken aback by my statement but, unexpectedly, I was relieved to have told her what was on my mind. "Yeah." I breathe after a few silent moments. "Yeah, I think you're beautiful." And once I said it, I couldn't seem to stop saying it. "You're beautiful, Azula. " I grin widely at her. "Just beautiful." Needless to say the Princess was shocked.

"Well, okay then." She muttered. "Are... you okay?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Sorry I guess I kinda got a little carried away there."

"That I noticed." She said with a raised brow. „But... I think you're pretty beautiful, too"

"Well, I certainly feel _manlier _now." I whimpered under breath. Azula grinned. "Never mind your lack of respect for my fragile manhood" I said, "But, now I'm bored again."

"So am I." She agreed. "You know I never really thought about it, but you... you really are." She said quietly, shyly looking away.

"I really am what?"

"Beautiful." She noticed my grimace and was quick to add. "But not like that. You are a beautiful person and..." She stopped briefly before continuing. "You make me feel beautiful, too."

"Well that's because you are." I assured her softly. "Do not give me credit for what you already possess."

"I am not. I only say it like it is. Before you came, before we became," she stopped, unable to utter the following word, uncertain if she has yet gained the right to, "_friends. _I...I was lost before and you helped me find myself again, sort of. I am very grateful for that." Up until that point, I had no idea whatsoever that I had left such a strong impact on Azula. I was unsure of what she felt she had to give me in return, unsure if she felt that she owed me something and, most of all, I was unsure if she really meant what she said, if I had really helped her find what she had lost some time ago.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I did what any other person would do; I offered you my hand when you were in need of a friend. I listened. And, believe me; I heard every word you said." I told her, my face containing an unreadable mask. "I was lost too, you know. I...I was unsure of who I was and who I was supposed to be. Was I supposed to be this great big brother, a protector or was I supposed to be someone else entirely? I never gained an answer to those questions for obvious reasons, but I do still wonder sometimes. If I let her down." I whispered brokenly not entirely sure if Azula was listening to my heartfelt confessions or not. "My sister I mean. I really did let her down, didn't I?" There was complete silence for a few endless moments in which I had begun to think Azula was already fast asleep. And just as slumber began to take over me as well, she uttered:

"Yes. You really did." That cane as a total surprise. Not only the fact that she was awake and, apparently, completely focused on my words, but the other fact; the fact that she was bold enough to be painfully honest, even about these kinds of things. She looked up at me, her ember stare filled with grief and unexplainable guilt. "You really did let your sister down. You left her alone and unprotected in a cold, heartless world in which she is to be the prey and no predator will hesitate for even a second to end her. You left her defenseless and almost certainly for dead." She whispered.

"Are you _trying _to make me feel bad?" But she didn't listen. Actually, it was almost as if she didn't hear me at all.

"But you know what?" She continued in a quiet, guilt-filled and broken voice. "It's not _your _fault. It's not _your _fault that she's all alone now. It's not _your _fault that she is left defenseless and vulnerable. It's _mine." _She finally breathed. "_I _took you away from her. _I _separated you." She cried silently.

"Wow." I breathed. "I didn't realize you cared this much, or at all, while we're at it."

"I didn't either." Azula sobbed.

"You know, Katara isn't left defenseless." I said to her and gained her attention. "Believe me. She can take care of herself. Besides, she's got Aang and Toph and Appa and Momo to take care of her. They'll take care of each other." Azula didn't answer me but I could tell that she felt better about what I said. In the silence that remains between us I started to think of my poor mother, who sat down in the prison, shivering as cold bit her body and probably, actually, most definitely worrying sick about her only son. In that precise moment, I felt I was not even worth the worry and love she had given me. While she wasted away in prison I remained here, enjoying the so called luxuries that the Palace offered. "Do you ever think about your mother?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked in a sweet voice. She didn't seem to be the slightest distracted with my question.

"About what happened to her? Do you ever think about it?" I repeated, not entirely sure why I asked her this in the first place

"Not really. " She answered. "I think she died or something. All I really know is that one day she was just...gone." The broken whisper was too much for me to ignore. I slowly, and to both of our surprise, placed my hand under her back and pulled her into my arms for a hug.

"My mom was gone one day too." I told her. "I... That was the worst day in my entire life." Azula placed her head onto my chest. „It was a horrible experience."

"Maybe we have something in common, after all." She noted. I nodded my agreement abstractedly.

"May be." I whispered. "But the great difference between you and I is that I don't blame my Mother for disappearing." Without a warning, Azula's entire body suddenly stiffened and she withdrew the carefully posted walls around herself. The walls that took me so endlessly long to penetrate.

"What do you know about what I feel about my Mother's disappearance?" She snapped, pulling out of my grasp roughly. "You don't know the first thing about me so don't even dare going and lecturing me about anything!" Her golden eyes filled with tears, but before she could figure I noted that she turned away from me. "I _loved her! She didn't love me!" _She whimpered. "She was the monster, not me."

"I didn't say I knew anything about your relationship with your Mother." I tried to justify my words in a helpless whimper. "I only said what I realized from your behavior about the subject and from what I caught on in my encounters with your brother."

"Oh, what does Zuko know?" Azula exclaimed, suddenly frustrated, angry. "He's always been her favorite. He's always been the adored son and I was just a nuisance, a monster in her eyes. She didn't love me. She _feared _me! She _hated _me! I was never good enough. Never was I the daughter that she wanted, that was worthy of her love." By the end of her speech, Azula was crying disconsolately. I neared my body to hers and once again offered her the comfort of my embrace, and, this time, she gladly took it. "Why didn't she love me? Why didn't she want me? Why couldn't I have been good enough?" She cried.

"I don't know." I whispered brokenly, desperate to comfort her somehow but completely clueless how to do it. "But if she led you to believe you weren't worthy of her, then she sure as hell wasn't worthy of you." Azula didn't raise her head, she didn't move, but it was enough for me to know that she was listening. "If you were led to believe you were unloved by your own _Mother, _than you shouldn't give this matter a second thought. You shouldn't torture yourself with what _you _did wrong when it is clear that _she _is the only one to take blame in this. You shouldn't dwell on the what ifs, it will drive you to an early grave."

"What _'what ifs'?" _I heard her mumble into my skin.

"You know the kind. Like; what if you did something different or what if you had shown her more love or what if you had told her something, what if it could have been different? That what ifs." I explained. I could clearly feel Azula frown into my chest.

"But what if I _had _saidsomething?" She asked herself. "What if I had just said something? Would it really be different? Maybe I wouldn't be this awful person now. Maybe I wouldn't be bound by this hate I feel for my Mother. Maybe I wouldn't have to wonder." She whispered.

"You are not an awful person." I reassured her. "You are a beautiful person who's had a rough childhood and, given that fact; you've trapped yourself into this impenetrable shell and refused to let anyone in."

"And then you came." She whispered softly. "I guess I was just scared of rejection. I was scared of putting myself in any kind of emotional attachment to anyone because I didn't want to be left picking up the pieces of my heart when they hurt me. And, I guess, that referred to my Mother as well." She sighed with desperation lingering in her expression. "And my whole family."

"But now that you've seen the error of your doings," I told her while placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You can change that. You can change everything you do not wish to be anymore. This," I rubbed her belly instead of gesturing with my arms the length if her body. "This is who you are, Zula. Do not ever put a doubt in your mind about that."

"You're right." Azula stated, a soft, barely exposed smile lingering in the corners of lips. "I think I'm done running. And I'm definitely done being scared." I chuckled slyly.

"You? Scared? " I teased her cheerfully. "Of what?"

"I just told you." Azula snapped her eye brow up as her eyes trailed off to my face. "Of being rejected and alone and hurt."

"Everyone is scared of that." I assured her. "Even the bravest of people."

"Even you?" She asked.

"Well..." I started off, wanting to make a tough expression, but then I let it go. "Yeah." I muttered. "Yeah, even me."

"Well, I don't know if it counts for something, but I feel better now." Azula's lips spread into a grateful smile. _It counts for everything, _I thought. I was glad that I had managed to get through to her. And now that we were officially friends, I knew that I could even deepen the bond that we have created. It was all that I could hope for at this moment, for Azula was still somewhat uncertain while in my presence and I didn't wanna scare her off with suggesting that we be more than _just _friends. I knew that it was way too soon to even consider it and was painfully aware that the time for us to be _more _might never come.

"So you really think your Mom hated you?" I asked her, not entirely sure if I should be hoping for an answer. So, instead of waiting for it, I decided to keep talking. "I mean, I always thought the Fire Lord was the monster in that relationship."

"Well my Mom wasn't exactly the same with me and Zuko." She told me. "But then again, neither was my father. So I guess that my brother and I shared the position of the unwanted guest." She paused briefly and then, as if she thought of something important right then, raised her index finger and continued talking. "I do suppose, though, that my Father _was _the monster, being the Fire Lord and all, it's sort of tradition, but I cannot say my Mother was any different. After all, she rejected me and took favoritism in Zuko. It was cruel. She was no Mother to me, no more than Ozai was nothing of a Father to Zuko."

"But at least she showed some _feelings _toward you." I insisted eagerly, unsure why I wanted to defend her Mother instead of simply siding with her.

"Well so did my Father. He showed pure hatred toward my brother and expectations of perfection and refusal of failure toward me. My mother, on the other hand, showed, and I suppose _felt, _nothing but love and compassion" I was about to point out the obvious but Azula decided to interrupt me with a sharp glare. "For Zuko. While she only had harsh words and such obvious fear reserved for me." She finished with an utterly broken sigh.

"You still love her though, don't you?' I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of compassion and pity for Azula.

"I have always, since I can remember, yearned for her love and approval, much like Zuko yearned for our Father's. We both needed it so badly, and yet we were never quite close enough to grasp it." She said, but seemingly more to herself than to me. "Yet we would always continue trying, always hoping that the odds would somehow miraculously change. But they never did. And there I was left without any show of love because Ozai was never capable if showing any _real _emotions, even to his own children." I met her speech with complete silence that lasted for more than just a few moments. When I finally spoke, my answer was...rude.

"Your parents were idiots." I blurted out. Azula looked at me with, her face containing a mixture of amusement and pique. "What? They were." Surprisingly, a bubble of laughter escaped Azula's lips as they spread into a full-blown smile.

"Yes they were." She agreed almost instantly and through laughter. "But I've gotten over it. Not everyone is perfect." I smirked at her statement.

"Opposed to you?" I grumbled playfully. The Princess tossed me a look that clearly said 'and you thought otherwise?'

"Yes. What, you think I'm not?"

"Now I didn't say that. I simply said what was on my mind, not that I would categorize you as anything _but _perfect." I clarified. Azula raised a brow in amusement.

"Oh really?" She asked in a sing song voice. "You'd categorize me as perfect?"

"And" I said, raising my index finger and closing my eyes wisely. "I did not just say it because I knew you wanted to hear it. I really meant it." Azula looked...flattered. Her cheeks _actually _grew a shade redder, her pale skin glowing with shyness. I struggled to withhold a laugh threatening to burst out of my throat.

"Are you...blushing?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise and stop the victorious smile from finding its place on my lips. Azula's face quickly flushed to an even redder shade than before as she drew her body away from mine.

"No!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yes!" I insisted. "You are so blushing! Look at you, all red like a sea-crab." I laughed. "You're so cute." I slowly leaned in closer to her and took her chin in between my thumb and my index finger.

"What are you doing?" Azula mumbled in a trembling voice. I could tell that her heart beat fastened as I moved closer, her body stiffened with insecurity but she gave a fair try to hide it. This wasn't the person I knew Azula to be. This was a _real _person. This was person I've come to love. Before she could say anything else, I trapped her following words when my lips found hers.

She was so soft and warm. This was not the cold, heartless person I feared and hated. These were not the lips of a murderer. These were the lips of lost little girl seeking for love. I could tell that she enjoyed it. At first her body was stiff and her lips distant, but as the moment stretched into moments, I felt her relax and she started returning my kisses. At first they were only pecks our lips touching only barely in soft kisses. But soon, they turned to more passionate, open-mouthed kisses that screamed we wanted each other. I then found that, perhaps all this time, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I forced myself not to smile right then. Rather I waited until pushing my body upward and away from hers, forcing the burning ache on my lips to gradually cease. I then looked at her and, never mind the efforts I put into not doing it, I smiled.

She was blushing.


	13. Coming Undone

**A/N: I had a really great time writing this chapter and I gotta say that it's my favorite so far :) Let's hope there'll be plenty more like this one. ^_^**

* * *

_The best things in life are unseen, that's why we close our eyes;_

_When we kiss,_

_When we cry,_

_When we dream._

**~Tumblr**

* * *

**Thirteen: Coming Undone**

**_AZULA'S POV_**

It was still dark when I woke up. I soon found I was in my room, in my bed. But something was different. It took me less than little time to figure out someone was with me. I spotted a body lying next to my own and realized that the peasant never left. _We probably fell asleep. _I sighed in frustration. I felt...weird, to say the least. I found my feelings about his staying rather odd. I was not disgusted by him nor was I feeling uneasy because he did stay. I was actually... kind of glad. I didn't want to spend my nights alone, wondering what it would be like... if I wasn't.

"Why are you staring like that?" An unexpected voice startled me and I had to refrain myself from screaming aloud. I looked for the source, though pointlessly for I already had a clue of whose voice it was.

"I... I woke up." I could feel him staring at me in the dark and it made me feel uncomfortable, but I kept quiet. "I didn't realize you were awake as well."

"I just woke up. I hope you don't mind the company." He hugged me tighter and, not at all reluctant to let him do what he desired, I relaxed in his embrace.

"I don't. But what time is it, anyway?" I asked, already stretching over him to look out the window. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked as I laid myself beside him again.

"Sure did." He nodded and added in a dreamy voice, "I love naps. How about you? Sleep well?" I shrugged slyly. A silence fell between us only to be broken moments after by my laugh.

"I can't believe we are actually talking about _napping." _the peasant soon joined me in my little episode. "You know what I wanna talk about?" I turned my whole body toward him and placed my hands on his chest. He gave me a toothy smile

"What?"

"I want to talk about your _feelings _for me." He remained awkwardly calm at my statement.

"What about my _feelings _for you?" I sensed a teasing tone in his voice.

"Explain them to me. How can you even have _any _feelings for someone who... someone who tortures you? For someone who wanted to kill you?" He pretended to be thinking about my words for a moment, rubbing his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"I don't know." He shrugged ultimately. "I guess I just grew fond of you. Wouldn't you be lying if you said you don't have _any _feelings for me whatsoever?" He raised a brow.

"I would." I averted shortly.

"See?"

"But I never said my feelings were positive ones." I saw his face drop in defeat. I was utterly surprised when I gained absolutely no pleasure in his sadness. "Don't worry, they are positive. I...like you." I could not believe that this...person has managed to change to the extent where I could honestly say I liked him.

"I like you, too." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean...you know... uh, like a friend."

"Well of course. How else would you like me?" I asked bluntly. Was it possible that he could like me like..._a girl? _No, it wasn't possible. The thought alone was beyond stupidity. "I like you...as a friend, too." I couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment that crossed his face. Silence fell between us once again and had a strong desire to break it but could find no words to do so. As if he read my mind, the peasant spoke.

"Look, I love being your friend," he whispered and my heart skipped a beat with the realization of where this might be going. "But I can't be just that. I want to be...something more." At that, I felt a strange sensation wash over me along with both relief and wonderment. He wanted... something _more? _

I was speechless. "You want to what now?" I choked. "I don't follow." I muttered, a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"Well, you know, like... I _like _you." He muttered shyly. "And I want to... I wanted you to know it."

"Oh." I breathed out. "Well, I suppose I _like _you, too." I see my friend's eyes widened in shock. _My friend. _

_"_You do?" He asked cheerfully. For the first time since he has been captured and brought to my mercy, I saw sense in his cheerfulness. I found that I myself was oddly happy as well. I surprised both him and myself when I calmly nodded in response, feeling a smile come to my lips.

"Yeah, I... I guess so." In the moment when I thought we were about to kiss, about to settle this uncomfortable matter, came the most irritating sound I could imagine; a knock on the door. And then another. I groaned in irritation and displeasure, at first wanting to simply dismiss the sound of my door being repeatedly kicked by someone's hand, but as the thought of my Father requesting my presence sneaked into my mind, I lost courage to do so.

"Come in." I said shortly. A middle-aged man, a servant, slowly opened the door and walked in, bowing as he did so.

"My Princess," he started, "I apologize for the disturbance but Fire Lord Ozai has requested your immediate audience." He announced.

"Very well. You are free to go." I did not look to see the servant leave, instead I turned to Sokka. "Looks like you're going back to the cells." I told him and an unfamiliar wave of discomfort washed over me. Sokka's face fell into a deep frown.

"Do I have to?" He cried. "Can't I just hang out here till you're done?" He put on some kind of grimace that I presumed was supposed to be a puppy-dog face. I rolled my eyes at him, but I assumed that leaving him here with a guard to watch over him, of course, would do no harm.

"Oh, alright." He smiled widely and placed his arms around my neck thereby pulling me into an awkwardly formed hug. "But if you make any kind of trouble..." I raised my finger and looked at him askance, leaving the threat hanging in the air as I stepped out of the room.

I walked slowly, calmly, not at all concerned about the fact that my Father, Fire Lord, has requested my presence and he has done so now that I have a pet in my room. I was also not concerned about whatever penalty he might give me. I was simply and undeniably calm. Those thoughts still lingered in my head as I walked past the large two doors and entered my Father's quarters. I bowed down low

"You wished to see me Father?" I purred, irritated by the sound of my own voice.

"Yes." He replied. "Azula, I believe you are aware of your brother's failure." He paused briefly and I nodded. "I also believe you have noted that he has run off to join the traitorous side." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Father, I am aware" I said while standing up. "What's your point?" My rudeness and eagerness were fruit of my desire to return to Sokka. My Father raised a brow but put my rudeness aside.

"I have been notified that Zuko is at the Fire Nation's most well-guarded prison; the Boiling Rock." My eyes popped open. _Zuzu was at the Boiling Rock? This ought to be good._

I placed a loose hair behind my ear and sighed. "I don't understand why you are telling me this, Father. Unless you called me in here because you wanted to share the joy of Zuzu being stuck in the middle of the boiling lake." I smiled cruelly.

"No, Princess Azula, I have much greater plans for the information I am handing to you." He announced in a Fire Lord's voice. "I wish for you to pay a visit to the Boiling Rock and welcome your brother to the Fire Nation...the proper way." My lips shifted into a vicious, monstrous smile because of which I felt fear of myself. I bowed down, a plan to kill my brother already forming itself in my head.

Yet even after becoming completely aware of how crazy I must look, how crazy I _feel, _my smile never faded.

"So, you want me to go with you to a _prison?" _Sokka blurted in suspicion. I nodded with a smile.

"That's right." I replied. "Don't worry," I said dryly, "Mai and Ty Lee will accompany us, as well." Sokka rolled his tongue out.

"_Great." _He uttered.

"It'll be fine." I assured him rather softly. "We leave right now." Sokka pulled his head up in surprise.

"Right now?" He cried. "But I haven't even packed yet." I raised my brow at him in amusement

"What do you have to pack?" I saw him shrug in response

"You know. Stuff." I groaned loudly in utter frustration.

"We're leaving. _Now." _With that I grabbed the collar if his shirt, _er, my shirt, _and dragged him out the door. We walked side by side down the halls and to the airship rooms. Those rooms were built specifically for our new weapons.

"There's no way." Sokka whispered under breath. "Are those... _airships?" _I nodded with satisfaction. "I helped design those." He informed me rather gloomily, as if he felt guilty. "And now they're being used against us."

"Well thank you for your kind contribution." I mocked him wryly thereby earning myself a venomous glare.

"Azula!" Ty Lee's cheerful voice greeted me.

"What are you doing with _him? _Why is he even here? Isn't he friends with the Avatar?" Mai attacked me with questions as we stepped toward them.

"Mai. I see you're as friendly as always." I sneered at her. Mai glared at me.

"Hi, cutie!" Ty Lee found Sokka's look and waved. He waved back and immediately I felt a struck of never before felt jealousy.

"Alright, that's enough." I declared. "Let's go."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ty Lee exclaimed as we sat ourselves into the war balloon. "I cannot believe Zuko is really in prison." Sokka, though seemingly uninterested in the conversation, raised one brow at Ty Lee's statement.

"Zuko's in jail?" He asked. I shot Ty Lee a dirty look.

"Oops." My acrobat friend cried, „Sorry." She whispered.

"Yes, my idiotic brother got himself in prison." I looked at the only boy in our little group. "That came as a surprise to you?"

"Well I thought he was in hiding from the Fire Nation." He shrugged slyly.

"He was"I nodded. "But he stupidly decided to go on a prison break and so...here we are." I sighed. Sokka looked disappointed but I had no guess why.

"So, he's in this prison we're visiting? Is that why we are going?" I nodded and Ty Lee gave him a small smile.

"Yes that is why we are going. Mai wanted to talk to Zuko and her uncle is the warden. That's how we know that he is there in the first place." I explained. "In case you were wondering, I brought you along simply because I wanted your company." By saying that I earned that toothy smile I would never admit to love.

"Wow." I overheard Ty Lee whisper. She leaned in closer to Mai. "Do you think Azula likes him? I mean _likes _him?" I felt myself blush, but decided to disregard it and turned to the peasant.

"Ignore them." He said and I got the feeling he heard Ty Lee as well. "Who cares what they think?" He smiled widely, seductively. I blushed again and crossed my hands in my lap. "You know I like you and I know you like me."

"So, Azula, why is the peasant here?" Mai's voice echoed in my head. "Is he your slave or something?"

"Well... I suppose so." I answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Suppose so?" Sokka echoed with a scoff. "She makes me do _everything _for her. And don't even get me started on the torture." He raised his hands. I was surprised that he would stand up for me like this. Ty Lee put her hands over her mouth and made a sad grimace.

"Torture?" She cried, looking at me. Sokka pulled up his sleeves and showed her the cuts I had given him only days earlier. Ty Lee gasped.

"And these are the mild ones." He announced nodding.

"Azula, why would you do this?" I raised a brow at my friend, pretending not to care about Sokka.

"Ty Lee, he's the enemy." I said, looking out the dirty window. "We're here." I announced to get of the topic.

Sokka gasped sharply as he placed his look onto the giant volcano we were in. He looked more than terrified but something about the determined look in his eyes told me he wasn't. I approached him slowly, not wanting Mai and Ty Lee's unnecessary attention.

"Remember; I am your only way off this island." I whispered in Sokka's ear. "So don't even think about doing anything." He gulped in response but that was enough for me. "Let's go girls."

We entered the prison quietly, no one even noticed. I let Mai lead the way since I didn't know where her uncle was. "Here. You should be fine." She said and took off to find Zuko. Ty Lee smiled widely, Sokka swallowed his stomach and I snapped the door open.

"Who told you to interrupt me?" An unfamiliar voice shouted but I didn't have to guess who it was.

"I did." I declared royally. The guards, as well as the warden, turned to face me and bowed deeply in front of my feet.

"Princess Azula." The warden started with as much respect in his voice as he could summon. "It is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most esteemed prisons. I didn't realize you were coming."

I ignored his lousy attempt of sycophancy completely. "And who is this?" I looked over at the man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. The warden looks at him bitterly.

"That's one of the guards who participated in a recent escape attempt, Princess. " The middle-aged man informed me.

„It wasn't me! " The other man, the one tied to the chair, shouted and stumbled forward in effort. I raised my brow at the man.

„Silence, you! " The warden scolded him angrily.

I tangled my arms together in front of my chest. „You're wasting your time. " I said. „He's not one of them. " I already turned around but I could still feel the warden, as well as his prisoner, stare at my back in surprise and amazement.

„How do you know? "

„Because I'm a people person. " I closed the metal door as I exited and joined Sokka and Ty Lee, who were waiting for me. Ty Lee smiled at me in a way only she could and Sokka stared blankly in front of himself.

„I didn't know you were a people person, Azula. " Ty Lee giggles, which annoys me beyond what I thought possible. Yet I manage to ignore it and answer, completely calm:

„There's a lot you don't know about me, Ty Lee. " I glance over at Sokka, who holds my stare in his own for what seemed to be a little too long. I suddenly turn away, unwilling to let the pinkish girl know something was going on between the Water Tribe enemy and I.

We walked in silence, though it was not a comfortable one and it strangely reminded me of the one from my dreams. I tried to get either of them to talk but they seemed as though to disobey me purposely, which made me uneasy. Yet we were soon on the outside of the prison, watching down on the prisoners. I was pleased to know that none of the guards were aware of our presence. As I looked around, glancing over at Sokka and Ty Lee, then back down at the prison scum, I noticed an uneasy look on Sokka's face.

„What is it? " He looked at me and, even though he tried his best to hide it, I noticed tears in his blue eyes. I thought that they really did look like the ocean; so deep and endless as if I would be able to drown my sorrow in them if I so desired.

„Nothing. I just…thought my dad might be here is all." He mumbles sadly and I flinched at the sound of his broken voice. I realized that, whether his Dad was here or not, there was not much I could do about it. Letting a war prisoner go or helping him escape was treason, after all. With nothing comforting to say, I stayed silent and looked away from him.

„Hey, look. " Ty Lee pointed her finger at something. „Isn't that your brother? " She asked. I followed her finger.

„It is. " I realized, saying it more to myself than to her. „But where's Mai? " Without another word I burst into the open and am immediately surrounded with guards bowing down at my feet. I noted that my brother saw me, as well as Sokka, and find great pleasure in the look on his scarred face. Suddenly there are two more people in my view; the little peasant waterbender – Sokka's sister – and a middle –aged man who looks just like her. I cannot help but assume that is their father.

„Sokka! " The girl shrieked. I barely heard Sokka whisper „Dad. " I looked around and grabbed Sokka's hand before taking any action.

„Stay here." To me, it sounds like an appeal, to him, it probably sounds like a threat. He nodded and I turned, way too slowly, to face him. Before I was able to stop myself, I kiss him softly on the lips. He was taken aback, as well as I was, but I took no time to think about it. Instead, I turned and sprinted after Ty Lee, who was already balancing herself on the rope that led to the gondolas. I snatched one of the guard's cuffs and launched myself up the rope with a blinding blast of blue. In less than a second we are on the top of the gondola, facing my brother – my eyes were reserved for only him – and two more girls who were familiar, but I took little time to study them. Ty Lee immediately took on one of them and they were no longer in my sight and I focused my attention on my brother and the waterbender.

„Well I see we meet again, ZuZu. " I taunted him as I placed my body into a fighting stance. I took a look at the waterbender. „You sunk lower than I thought, brother. " The girl glared at me. She looked so much like Sokka.

„What have you done to my brother? " She shouted as she readied some sort of water whip. I almost laughed.

„Are you going to spank me? " To my surprise, she didn't hesitate a moment before striking. Had I not been quick enough to dodge her attack, she would have thrown me into the water.

„Watch it, peasant. " I barked as I launched my own attack. All I saw was Azul blue for a moment before Zuko jumped in front of the dark girl and spread his arms and legs in defense. „Oh, ZuZu, I didn't know you had a crush on the little peasant. " I said in a sweet voice. They both blushed deeply. The gondola suddenly shook, almost throwing us all of.

„They're cutting the line! " Ty Lee yelled. I was not entirely sure if she was warning everyone or just me. My eyes slipped back to the guards where Sokka was standing, looking a little nervous. I then noticed another gondola coming toward us from the other side.

„Then it's time to leave. " I said and once again launched myself into the open air. „Goodbye, Zuko. " I said, sensing the remorse in my voice over losing my brother but I quickly disregarded it. But, to my surprise, the gondola stopped shaking as we neared the ground again. I hadn't seen what happened but I knew it wasn't good. Suddenly Mai was in my view, taking down the guards, one by one. „What is she doing? " I asked and Ty Lee shrugged beside me. As we neared our landing point I thought of the reasons that would drive Mai to do such a traitorous thing. Only one thought came to mind; Zuko.

„I never expected this from you." I said, looking at Mai furiously, after dismissing the guards around us. Sokka and Ty Lee stand by my each side, looking frightened by the scene out rolling before them.

„It wasn't her." Sokka said just as Mai was about to justify herself. I toss him a sideways glance, knowing he was telling the truth. Because really, what could he possibly gain by falsely defending Mai? His enemy. Only I know better than to dismiss the thought of him lying; his courage and thirst for justice are, after all, among the many things I had come to admire about him. But choose not to believe him for the simple reason of not wanting to – _not being able to – _punish him. "It was me." He admitted. "I did it. If you're going to punish anyone, than you should punish me." I found myself in an unfamiliar place in which I could not speak or think, or move. I was stunned, surprised, terrified. But above all, I was unwilling; unwilling to punish Sokka – the boy I loved. So I simply turned, looking back at the gondola my enemies used to escape and said:

"What's done is done." I heard Ty Lee gasped and I could see in the corner of my eye that Mai's eyes were wide in disbelief. _Or was it relief?_ "Let's just get out of here." But none of them moved, and neither did I. I was petrified, frozen into complete immobility. _Why were they still standing there? Why didn't they listen? Did I lose my power over them? Did I ever even have any power?_ My mind was lining up inward question to which I could not find the answers. I found myself stuck in place yet again and it frustrated me. I could feel myself slipping, losing control over myself, but when I felt I had finaly reached the edge and could _feel_ myself falling, someone grabbed my waist.

I began sobbing uncontrollably, realizing just then I was literally on the edge, ready to fall into death. I looked around, focusing, forcing my blurred vision to clear by effortlessly, yet fruitlessly, blinking away the hot, angry tears. I felt Sokka's hand in my hair, on my face, around my neck, on my back – he was everywhere. Yet I felt no comfort whatsoever.

_What's happening?, _I thought as I aimlessly searchd for something, grabbed for it only to reach into nothing; as I sobbed disconsolately but could not grasp the reason behind my pointless tears. It struck me down like lightning –how pathetic- that they stood there because of me, watching as I finally hit my breaking point, as I fell apart.

Sokka pulled me closer and whispered tirelessly into my ear. He held me tigher than I thought comfortable yet I never wanted him to let go. Things made more sense when he held me; _I_ made sense. I felt my cries finally slow down and – when I was certain my voice would not break if I spoke up- I whispered too quietly, only loud enough so he would hear me; only loud enough so I would know I said it:

"I love you."

And I close my eyes, for the worst things in life are unseen. When we fear, when we scream… When we lose ourselves

* * *

**#2A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all like where this is heading, and that you all loved this chapter. Please review! ^_^**


	14. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**_A/N:_ **I was hoping I'd be able to avoid this,but next chaper is going to be rated** M. **There really was no way to make it work otherwise, I'll leave an additional warnning at the beginning of the chapter, just so you know. Alright, so it was a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys all enjoy it. Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**_..._**

_"I just wanna fade away into the sky  
under the sea"_

_**~Sky Under the Sea (Pierce the Veil)**_

* * *

**Fourteen : Bridge Over Troubled Waters**

_**AZULA'S POV**_

In the time in which I had recognized I was going insane, I also came to realize that I could, if I really tried, stop it from coming all the way to the surface. Yet, I also realized that there was nothing at all that I could do about it. And so I found myself facing the wall of a dead-end street of my own creation; unable to mend my fractured mind and unwilling to accept help in doing so. But I had, actually, accepted help, only it seemed to prove itself insufficiently and I was still stuck in place. It wasn't that I didn't apretiate Sokka's undying efforts to make me feel like myself again, or to make me feel anything at all, that was not the case at all. The problem was my sudden, and completely abrupt, inability to feel. I was numb, hollow and empty all the way to the bottom - which was seemingly endless. I knew that I loved Sokka, I _had to, _I knew it was a real feeling and not an imaginary delussion.

But my feelings -anger, sadness, happiness, depression - were no longer in my control. They all faded. I suppose it was...shock. Maybe because of my unexpected revelation to Sokka the day prior. Maybe it was something I actually imagined - my rotten mind was not reliable when it came to contradistinguishing things such as verity and falsehood. Nonetheless, I refused Sokka's, or anyone else's, help because I deluded myself by thinking I could deal with it on my own, just like everything else.

Sokka was still there, though. He never left my side, even when I would try to drive him away. Yet I had never even thought of sending him back to the prison hold; I didn't _really _want to be alone. Some time had gone by since the last time we were there together. From that point onward Sokka was always with me, never to leave my side. It occured to me, though, that when we were within the prison walls he seemed to be oddly attached to an unimportant woman. Or was it the other way around? He definately seemed to be aquinted with her, and I couldn't help but ask myself: Who is she? It was strange how I never thought about that before, about her reaction to me taking Sokka away. And, even though I had heard several times that there had been...incidents...I never bothered myself with the thought of the woman. But now I wanted - no, I _needed- _to know.

_**...**_

It was almost midnight when I stepped outside into the dark, taking the familiar yet almost forgotten path to the Palace's prison walls. The breeze suited me and I though of simply staying outside and forgeting about the whole thing. But something drove me ahead; something I couldn't grasp, but could not ignore, either. So I let my unsteady feet lead the way into the thick darkness. As I reached the borders that were the outer walls, I stopped suddenly; unable to move or think, or even comprehend what I was doing and why I was doing it.

I looked up at the stone wall and with a heavy sigh, I proceeded deeper into its area. My steps were silent and agile - I was careful not to draw any attention to my shadowed sillouete, not wanting anyone to know I was there. Finally I stepped into the vast area of the prison itself and I lowered my hood. It was drafty and cold - colder than it was outside - but I didn't let it bother me. I walked almost to the end of the corridor, where I cleary remembered Sokka's frosrbitten figure used to lay. I walked over to the now empty cell and looked upon the bed. Behind me there was another cell, positioned right across from this one; that was the one I was lookong to find.

I turned on my heel, careful not to make any sound, and squeezed my eyes to better see in the darkness. There, hidden beneath the shadowed corners of the all too small space, was a woman I knew I'd seen before, but this could not be her. Her pale skin was as if see-through and I would have sworn that her hair had a darker tone the last time we encountered. But her face lines told me it was her; they also revealed something I hadn't seen earlier, and now that I have, I could not believe it had slipped by me. The woman's skin, though pale and undeniably ill-looking, resembled the skin of my friend almost completely. Her eyes, though hopless and foggy, were the same ocean blue shade as Sokka's.

"You're Sokka's mother." The words that fluttered of my lips were not ment to be a question, rather a certain statement, but my voice was trembling and unsteady.

The woman looked up at me, following the sound of my voice. She stood before me, her modicum strength barely managing to keep her shaking body upward, and looked at me with disapproving eyes. I stepped closer, but her piercing gaze cut me like a blade - a silent warning not to come any nearer. I stopped in place, which surprised us both. I waited to see if she would answer my question, but she just stood there - faintly - and glared at me in undeniable anger.

"Are you not?" I asked, this time my voice was deliberately silent and weak. Her face was all I needed to see to know the answer, though she still didn't respond. "Don't worry, he's okay." _Better than you are, _I added inwardly, looking at the woman's fraile, weak posture. I couldn't be certain, but for a second it sounded as if she scoffed.

"What have you done with him?" She spat. It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it definately told all there was. My lips sread into a weak smile.

"I haven't done anything to him; he's fine." The woman didn't look convinced. "I promise." But my word meant as much as nothing.

I stared at her, and she stared at me. No words were needed to know what we thought of each other. Yet I didn't know _what _I thought of the unknown woman struggling to withstand the noticable pain in her bones.

"What is your name, Water-" I cut myself off before I said something highly inappropriate. The woman glared at me as if to dare me to say it. The truth was, she really did look like a peasant - more so than I remembered Sokka ever looked. She scoffed - this time I was sure of it - and turned her head. I already knew her name; I remembered it from a faraway, almost completely forgotten converstaion I had had with Sokka. But I wanted her to tell me. "What is your name?" I repeated.

"Kya." The older woman said through gritted teeth. _Kya. _I could imagine a woman named Kya rock Sokka to sleep as a small baby. I could picture her as she nurtured him and took care of him. _ But then she was taken away from him, _I remimded myself.

"I'm Azula." I said, almost shamefully, remembering all the wrongdoings I had put her only son through. In all honesty, and now that I thought about it, I never did ask Sokka if he had any other siblings besides his waterbending sister.

"Princess Azula." The woman snorted bitterly. I nodded.

"Yes." I thought out my next words before speaking them. "Sokka and I are friends, you know."

I wasn't sure why I felt the stupid need to tell her that, knowing full well that she would not take my word. Even if she did believe me - which I doubted - she would not care for it. Yet I told her, and, for some reason, I felt better with myself. As if declaring our friendship meant I had taken all the burden and guilt, and shame of hurting the one I now loved off my shoulders - which were too weak and unsteady as it is. I sighed in defeat when she didn't answer, sudden desperation for her approval creeping into my mind.

"I know you must think poorly of me." I said in a royal yet humble tone. I couldn't understand how I could manage to sound bratty and royal yet humble and respectful all at once. "A few months ago you would have been right, but I've changed a lot since I've gotten to know Sokka. He helped me when no one else would; when I couldn't help myself." I told her, unsure of why I was making such intimate confessions to this unknown woman. "You should be proud."

"I am." She decided to say after a moment of silence. The tension was so tangible that I could barely stand it. "But I don't aprove of your 'friendship' with him." She deliberately emphasised the friendahip part.

"Why?" I barked offended. "Because I'm Fire Nation?"

"That might be part of the problem."

"Should I judge you, then, for being a worthless Water savage?" I exclaimed in frustration. "Is it not beneath you to judge someone because of their birth place?"

"It's not your birth place I loath; it's your beliefs."

"The beliefs that have been forced upon me." I said. "Do you think my beliefs would remain the same if I was raised in a different enviromment? I would be _nothing _like I am now."

Kya raised a victorious brow. "I suppose we are back at you being Fire Nation, then?" She mocked.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from. It's who I am what bothers you," I said in a low voice. To my ears, it was a sane, held-together voice, but I could imagine by the look on Kya's face that she was hearing something else entirely. "You don't like the fact that I'm the Fire Princess."

"No," she confirmed, "I don't like that you are the Princess of this rotten, no-good nation. It only resembles who you are that much more." I widened my eyes.

"I don't understand you people," I sighed, "All you do is judge us for being born and raised in different terms. It's not my fault I was raised in a time of war in a family of low-lives that strive only for power and dominance." I exclaimed as another wave of anger washed over me. "It is not my fault that my Father wishes nothing but for me to be perfect and inherit his legacy! Those are _not _my wishes."

The tanned figure before me fell silent for a moment.

"Why are you so obssessed with what your father thinks of you?" She asked as the silence began to thicken. "I am sure he would apretiate you even with knowing your beliefs are not the ones he has set for you." A bitter laugh escaped my throat.

"I am aware you don't know our culture, but believe me when I tell you that it would not work that way," I said, "If my Father found out that I was talking shit about his plans and world viwes, he would have my head," I neared her cell, no longer caring for the woman's discomfort, "If I so much as whispered a wrong word, I would not live to see the sun again."

Kya seemed petrified in fear. "These are the words of a monster."

I shrugged her accusation off. "Those who are raised by momsters become ones themselves in time." I said in a dry tone. "I don't want to frighten you," I whispered, "Seeing as you haven't much time on your side, I wish to offer you reconcilation. I want to believe that I love your son and that he loves me. As impossible as it may seem, I think he really does love me. So I wish to free him of this rotten place and bring him back to his friends."

This was something she didn't expect and I could see that she was entrigued. "Are you saying that you can get him out of here?"

"And you, too." I raised a mischevious brow as Kya took in a sharp breath of surprise. "I want to get you both out of here before the end of the week."

"Are you serious?" The woman panted in disbelief, "You want to free us _both? _I think you're a little over your head."

I scoffed. "Please, if you knew me at all, you wouldn't dare doubting me," I assured her, "I promise I won't leave you here."

As I turned to walk away I heard her whisper a soft 'thank you', but I didn't turn at the sound of her voice, not wanting her to see the unaccountable tears leaking from my eyes.

**...**

I'd never been one to cry without reason- actually, I never cried at all. But recently, I gained the utmost annoying habbit of doing just that, and I couldn't seem to stop. So when I returned to my room and found Sokka sprawled on my bed with his legs spreat apart, it was no surprise I felt a little upset and embarrassed over the leftover tears on my face.

Sokka looked up as he noticed my presence and raised a worried brow.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly as he made his way toward me and put his hands around my neck. I shook my head into his shoulder.

"Nothing," I sniffed, "I'm just a little upset. It's stupid, really."

Sokka rubbed my back and caressed my hair with his fingers - I let it fall down in all its length because I knew that Sokka liked to stroak it like this.

"If you're upset about it than it isn't stupid," he argued, "Tell me what's bothering you."

I lifted my chest with a heavy sigh and looked up at my friend. We locked eyes for a brief moment, but it seemed to last forever and I wanted to get lost in his eyes, I wanted to get lost in him. I wondered: Were we really _just _friend? Sokka seemed to have heard my unspoken thought and felt the need to answer me, for he lowered his head until he reach my lips. He planted a passion-filled kiss on them and we stayed like that for several moments. Sokka opened my mouth with his, inviting my tongue in. I felt his teeth underneath my tongue as well as his tongue against the inside of my mouth; tasting me, exploring me.

The overwhelming thrill of having him kiss me soon faded into disappointment when we broke apart, Sokka being the one to end the kiss.

"I told you that I love you," I said quietly. Sokka laughed at my dumb, obvious statement.

"Yes," it was as if he was talking to a child. "And I think I made it very clear that I don't mind."

I rubbed my head in frustration. "Yes, but not being bothered by and feeling the same way is not the same," I insisted in a dry tone. "Do you feel the same way?"

My unexpected question seemed to have taken him aback, but he recovered in a blink of an eye. Sokka leaned in and kissed me yet again; this time it was not as lustful but rather gentle and loving.

We locked gazes once more before he said what I'd been yearning for him to say:

"I love you, Azula. I don't know for how long or how, or _why," _I kicked his shoulder angrily amd he chuckled, "but I do know that it's the truth, that somehow I've fallen for you and now I can't get up again," he smiled with such warmth and adoring that I felt like crying. I feared I would not be able to return his feelings the was he deaerved, but he seemed to think otherwise. "You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep, and when I am sleeping, you're still there. I don't know if that's the definition of love, but if it isn't, I'll make it my goal to show you every day how much I love you, so maybe one day you'll forget that I was doing something wrong; maybe one day it will be our love."

At this point I was crying disconsolately and, of course, without reason. Pointless tears were leaking from my eyes and Sokka comforted me tirelessly, not even asking why I cried. I suppose he knew, and, though I couldn't be sure of it, I think he was crying as well. I felt a hot tear fall from his eye and slip downcmy cheek. By this point I didn't know who was comforting whom, but we were together and we comforted each other. And, finally, I stopped crying and looked up at Sokka who was already ready for my gaze and met my lips as soon as I lifted my head.

"I love you," he smiled at me.

"I love you, too," I echoed as I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and lost all sense and feeling, but when I looked again we were on the bed and Sokka was placing kisses all over my face. He kissed my neck as he put his hand around my waist and lifted me up to my knees. I found myself sitting in his lap, facing him. We kissed again and again, and again and I never wamted him to stop. Right then, it was easy for me to think that he wouldn't.

I let him strip me of my redundant layers and take in my body while I did the same. I didn't let myself stop to think about the fact we were naked, because if I did, I would have let common sense talk me into stopping this, and that was the last thing I wanted right then. So I let my thoughts drift into Sokka laying beside me, kissing me, taking me.

I let my thoughts drift into the beauty of his embrace, and the perfection of the moment when he finally sealed my lips with his in a kiss that lasted until the morning.

* * *

**A/N2: **I hope you guys loved this. Please let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
